School of Drag
by Candy3314
Summary: Dear Aunt, I think you sent me to the wrong school... This one has crazy yet strangely sexy red heads, girly boys, manly females, and most of all, drag queens and kings. I request a transfer. Love, your extremely befuddled nephew, Roxas.
1. I Am NOT a Girl

**Hello! So I'm starting this new story and I hope you like it :) It won't be very long though, I'm guessing up to 6-8 or maybe even lower chapters so... Yep! Enjoy~ **

_Dear Aunt, I think you sent me to the wrong school... This one has crazy yet strangely sexy red heads, girly boys, manly females, and most of all, drag queens and kings. I request a transfer. Love, your extremely befuddled nephew, Roxas._

And with those surfactant words typed on the blank white box on his email, the blonde clicked the button with bolded words '**send' **printed on it. With a heavy sigh, the blue-eyed boy leaned back, crossing his arms and hoping for a response soon. He needed to get out of this boarding school.

When he had first arrived, it had seemed to be a perfectly normal and even beautiful boarding school. The school was near the mountains, so he had to take a long train ride up to it. But it was worth the ride to see the scenery around him now... or so he thought.

At the train stop was tannish-yellow and faded red bricks covering the walking path way and on the sidewalks. The trees that held the sakura blossoms were swaying slightly in the small breeze as it set a small comfortable temperature to the warm morning. Some of the flowers from the trees had floated down, scattering on the floor and in the water of the large, silver fountain set in the middle of the station. In the far distance the young boy could see the huge campus of his new home for the school year. He had brought his large trunk with him, and was sitting patiently on it in his formal light jeans and navy blue hoodie, waiting for his escort to the school.

And then he showed up.

Roxas wasn't entirely sure if what he was seeing was real, but what appeared from the distance was not exactly what he would consider a boy. Up coming to him was a... genderless (for now), tan, blue eyed person wearing a pink mini skirt and floral tank top. It looked quite good, actually- In fact, Roxas would have just considered this person to be a girl if not for the fact that the teenage human being in front of him was flat chested, had a few noticeable male like features, and the fact that Roxas was told his escort would indeed part of the male gender.

"Well hi! You Roxas? I'm Sora, your escort," Sora said cheekily, reaching out a hand with nails that were perfectly clipped and polished.

Roxas hesitated for a moment, but took the helping flawless hand's help up off his trunk. "Hi," Roxas spoke a bit nervously.

Sora flashed a white dazzling smile his way, nodding. "Little nervous, huh?"

Roxas laughed breathily, nodding. "Y-yea. Just a bit of the jitters, I guess."

"Ah, you'll get over them soon!" Sora chirped.

"So, uh, Sora's your name?" Roxas asked, "It sounds quite a bit boyish for a lovely girl."

He knew he was kinda prying, and being a little flirtatious, but he really needed to find out what gender his escort was. If it turned out to be a girl, she'd be flattered. If it turned out to be a boy, well, that's probably what he was aiming for (looking and seemingly like a girl and all) and be flattered also.

Sora blushed deeply, smiling and swirling his dress a bit. "Oh. Um. Haha. It probably sounds boyish 'cause I _am_ a boy," Sora said. "Do I really look like a girl? Thank you!"

Roxas smiled, but inside he was a little freaked. Don't get him wrong, he was fine with gays and such- In fact, he was one! But it wasn't every day you crossed upon a cross dresser, and in fact a very superb one at that.

"I should probably lead you to the campus now. So much to do, so little time!" Sora peeped, grabbing Roxas's hand and trunk as he dragged him off.

The trip to campus was not too long, and Roxas was amazed at how large the school really was when he got up close. He couldn't even see the end of it. The blonde smiled. "It's very beautiful," Roxas spoke, looking around.

Sora grinned madly. "Very."

But then Roxas caught sight of the actual students walking around. They all seemed normal, but... Well... All the girls had man qualities, and all the boys had girl's. Roxas frowned a bit in confusion.

"Something wrong?" the brunet boy asked beside him, growing a bit concerned.

"Oh no, nothing," Roxas said kindly, not wanting to be rude and state bluntly that all the girls looked like boys and all the boys looked like girls.

Suddenly something caught Sora's eye. "Hey Nami!" the boy shouted, trotting over to a what Roxas thought was a boy with long, yellowish hair, blue eyes, a hat, and typical baggy jeans and baggy shirt. But with all this guy like appearance, Roxas did not fail to notice the slight girl curves and shape of face.

"Namine!" Sora hooted again, catching the blonde person's attention. The 'boy' smiled and walked over.

"Hi Sora, who's this?" Namine asked, turning 'his' head to Roxas.

"This is the new girl, Roxas. Could you show her to the girl's dormitories? Y'know, get her settled in and such? I was gonna head over to the office to get her dorm room number and keys, but it's super boring over there and I don't want to have Roxas falling asleep on me! Watch over her for me, please?"

Roxas was taken a back. Her? New girl? Wait- What?

"Sure thing," Namine said, "C'mon! You should hang with me and my friends for a bit, so if ya need any help or company you could just call us up."

And with that, and not a word more, Roxas was dragged away, completely befuddled and slightly offended.

"See ya later, Rox!" Sora called. "And by the way, you make a fairly convincing boy!" And then he winked, sprinting off.

What was _that _supposed to mean?

But Roxas barley had time to think before he was thrown onto a bench, surrounded by... people. He didn't think he could base any gender on looks now, but if he had to guess, he'd think he was surrounded by boys... Scratch that, girly boys.

"Girls, this is Roxas, she's new," Namine greeted.

"Hi! My names Xion," a black haired, blue-eyed person spoke in a low but obliviously fake voice.

"I'm Olette," another spoke in much higher pitched speech.

"And I'm Kairi," another put in.

Roxas shook his head at the rush of information and tried to speak clearly, but ended up coming out quite squeaky as he spoke,"Uh-uh nice to meet you, but-"

"Are you into sports?" Xion questioned bluntly, cutting off Roxas's sentence.

"Um... Excuse me?" Roxas muttered, raising a eyebrow at the randomness of the question.

"Sorry about that," Namine said cooly, sending a petty glance to Xion. "She dose this to every new student... She kinda likes sports, like, _a lot, _and bothers every one who _doesn't_." Namine turned her head to Xion who was now scowling. "Could you not scare off another one, Xion?"

"Whatever," Xion mumbled, leaning back and crossing her arms. She was efficiently the manliest out of the group.

Then the red head (Kairi, he believed) spoke up. "Wow, you're like, really pretty." She smiled kindly. "Where could you be from, being so sexy and all," she growled, eyeing Roxas.

"Oh please Kairi why do you have to pick up all the good ones?" Olette spoke up, glaring at Kairi. "She's a sucker for all the girly looking people, that's why she's always all over the boys," Olette tattered to Roxas as she sighed.

Girly like? Roxas was not girly like!

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous!"

Olette rolled her eyes. "Right," she hissed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but I'm confused!" Roxas shouted over the 4 girls to stop any from speaking up again.

"What is it, hun?" Namine asked, her brows raising so they were unseen by the sly hat around her head loosely.

"I'm a _boy_ and I'm most certainly_ not_ girly!" Roxas amended sternly, giving the group of boyish girls a firm look to show his seriousness.

It was quiet for a moment before Namine let out a sigh and slowly gave Roxas a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We all wanna be, hun. No need to feel alone."

"N-no!" Roxas gasped, moving Namine's hand away from him. "I'm serious! I really am a boy!"

Xion narrowed her eyes, starring down Roxas suspiciously. "Prove it."

It was quiet again for a moment before a deep blush suddenly covered Roxas's cheeks as Kairi gave a smug smirk. "Right, Roxas. _Prove _it," Kairi drawled suggestively, leaning in and giving Olette a nudge to which Olette responded by rolling her eyes.

Namine looked uncomfortable as she gave a symptomatic look to Roxas. "Guys, don-"

"No, no, Namine! If really is a boy, why don't he show us he is," Kairi said happily. "Or... if you're shy or something... we could always..."

Roxas's eyes widened. "No! Not needed! No- Keep away!" Roxas pipped as the redheaded girl slithered up to him, coming way too close to the blonde for his liking.

"Awe, come on Roxy, don't be shy!" Kairi cackled, coming up right next to the boy and pulling him close as her hands reached between his legs.

"No- Rape! Someone, rape! She or he or whatever this person is is _raping_ me! Help!"

"Pipe down Rox I'm trying to grope yeh, which, might I add, is kinda hard to do when you're screaming into my ear," Kairi giggled. And it was then that the poor boy realized just how tall this girl was... Let me tell ya, she was _tall. _In fact, all the girls were quite tall.

When she finally slipped her hands between his legs, Roxas weeping all the way, she squeaked like a mouse, jumped away, falling into a trash can. "It's a BOY!" the redhead cried as a finger shot out from the trash to show authority like a doctor pronouncing the gender of a just birthed baby.

Gasps carried along the table, but then a earsplitting laughter from every individual besides Roxas who was blushing, cupping his nuts which had been violated-_Very_ violated, in his opinion.

A big smirk creeped onto Namine's face. "You're a boy? Wow, y'know you could have told us earlier... What a mix up!" She laughed hardily from low in her throat.

Kairi slipped from the trash, picking banana peels from her tousled red tresses. Most girls would be devastated by falling into a pit of trash, but being as manly as she was, the woman just flicked off the rot and plopped back down carelessly. Seriously. Kairi was even more manly then any man Roxas had ever met. Waving off such filth was just down right crazy to him.

"Yea," she mumbled. "You should have said something."

Roxas rolled his eyes, a bit of the blush leaving his cheeks as he sat down. "I was trying to, but you guys wouldn't listen to me..." Naimine gave him a apologetic look and Roxas shrugged it off, giving her a forgiving smile. "Yes, I am a boy, and I'm _not _girly!"

Realization crawled up on the girl's faces as they began laughing again. "S-sorry, Rox... B-but you... gotta admit... you are pretty girl-like," Olette rasped through pants of laughter.

Roxas crossed his arms. He'd never blushed so much in his entire life then on this day. "No I don't!"

Kairi shook her head, a wide smile on her face. "Yes you do."

"But come on!" Xion added, grinning. "Isn't that a good thing for ya'll boys? You sound offended," the raven commented, flipping a stripped straw into her mouth and suckling up whatever bubbly juice was in her drink.

Roxas's brows scrunched. "Why would I not be offended? I'm a _man_ and you just called me a _girl_."

The group shared concerned looks. "Roxas, this is a drag school," Namine said.

"A _what_?"

"A drag school," Namine said calmly as if it were nothing.

"Do those even exist?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, glancing away for a moment. "Well, they used to not be real, but science shows that the interest in drag and homosexual relationships and styles are increasing, and that's actually quite fine. But sadly, there are those who frown upon that type of stuff and bully kids that like that stuff. So to stop the bullying they designed a few schools where drag and homos could be more open with their selves." She smiled fondly.

"Oh..." Roxas looked down. "Sure, I'm gay, but-but I never really-"

"Oh my god, you won't believe what happened in the office," a sudden squeaky voice interrupted, and soon it was reveled that it was a very flustered, mad-looking Sora. "They must of got something goofed up," he tattered, rolling his eyes as he scanned a slip in his hand. "It has you down in the boy's dorm and in boy classes, and obliviously, you are no guy." Sora looked up to Roxas. "I mean, look at those hips!"

That was it. They had pulled the last damn straw.

"OH MY GOD! I AM A BOY, _DAMMIT!_ Meaning I got a piece of dick in my freaking _manly_ jeans and _manly_ boxers! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS UNTIL IT GETS INTO YOUR THICK HEADS!" Roxas shouted, making the whole campus seem to go quiet as pedestrians paused to look at the blonde standing blushing in the middle of a very crowded sitting area.

Sora starred at him, mouth agape. "You're a _what_?"

Roxas shielded his face, lowering his head as he grabbed Sora by the collar and dragged him off to another more private place where there wasn't a death silence and prying little eyes starring at him from every direction. Finally the boy found a quiet place near a rather large tree by the gate entrance.

"Sora, I think there's been a misunderstanding," Roxas whispered urgently. "I am in fact a male, and... I had no idea this was a drag school. I have no idea what's going on and this is _not _what I signed up for." Roxas paused. "No offense."

Sora shrugged. "None taken. Wait, so you're really a boy?" the brunet asked as Roxas nodded. He giggled. "I had no idea, I mean, you're just so cute! At first I just thought you were a petty little girl who had no idea how to cross dress."

"Why dose everyone keep saying that?" Roxas groaned, banging his head on the tree trunk.

"Oh don't worry about it Rox, in this school, that's considered a compliment-A_ big_ one in fact. You'll fit in no problem-"

"Wow, wow! Who said I'm staying in this school!" Sora looked a bit hurt, and Roxas sighed. "This is a nice school, Sora, don't get me wrong! But I don't know if I feel quite comfortable with this whole thing," Roxas said with a sad smile.

"Think you could get used to it?" Sora pleaded, batting his hopeful eyes.

Roxas laughed. "Nah. I don't think so."

Sora frowned. "But I'll miss youuuu!" the brunet that reminded Roxas much of a puppy whined, falling into a teary fit as he collapsed into Roxas's arms.

The blonde laughed gently. "You've only known me for what? Like a hour?" Roxas chuckled, patting Sora comfortably as the boy straightened, whipping a tear from his face.

"And that hour was the best hour of my entire life," Sora sniffled as Roxas laughed a bit more.

"Don't worry, Sora. And hey! If you'll miss me that much I would gladly like stay in touch," Roxas tempted.

Sora nodded sadly, pulling a smile onto his tanned face. "Alright!" With that they fell into a comfortable silence...

...Until _he_ showed up, carrying with him the most fake and over exaggerated voice Roxas had ever heard.

"And then I was like; 'Girl, your ego is so big that not even yo mama can see your- Oooooo!" a very fancy, attitude driven voice slurred near the two. "Who's the new girl?" a... very... extravagant red head hooted, as he curled his way between Roxas and Sora, eyeing the new blonde he didn't quite remember seeing around the campus. And this man remembered _everything_, and _everyone_.

"Hi Axel!" Sora peeped, smiling madly and blushing a bit.

This so called 'Axel' turned and smirked. "Hello little one!" He patted Sora's head as though he were a pet. "Mind explaining this nice young fresh meat in my presence?" the red head asked, gesturing toward Roxas.

"This is Roxas, the new _boy_," Sora explained, making sure to inference the 'boy' to make his point straight and not fallen onto deaf ears.

Axel turned to Roxas with shocked green eyes. It was then that Roxas got a good look of this oblivouse male.

Axel, unlike other cross dressers, did not cover that he was indeed a male, and a rather big one at that. He just showed it off in a more feminine way. Sporting black leather skinny jeans that were made for a woman, the male was able to show off his rather fine, long legs and large... Erm... junk (if ya know what I mean). He also wore a tank top with red flame patterns stitched in, and a leather jacket. These clothes were both, like his jeans, made for woman. His head was quite a sight too with blazing red hair (and literally red, not ginger, but _red. _Bright, crimson red. Roxas came to the conclusion that many dyeing products were used to create this.) that was spiked wildly (Once again, many hair products were bound to be involved in this.) while his face held eye-lined, light red eye shadow covered stunning green eyes that were even more intensified by the make-up. His ears had many bright, neon piercings and surprisingly no other odd things could be spotted on his face besides his two tear-drop identical tattoos that were indeed on his face, a bit under his eyes.

This was the typical badass look, and Roxas had to hand it to him, he sold it off quite nicely. Roxas realized It wasn't really that Axel wanted to look like a girl, he just liked their clothes. And he damn well pleased helped himself to them. This redhead just wanted to be showy, and it seems girl's clothes gave that to him.

"You're telling me, that this piece of ass right here-" Axel pointed at Roxas. "-is a _guy_." Sora nodded. "Well damn," Axel breathed, eyeing Roxas in envy. His lips curved... and Roxas didn't like it.

Roxas rose a brow. "Please do not insult me, please." He crossed his arms. "I'm a confident man and I don't think I can last another comment about me 'girlish' looks." Sora tensed up at this.

"Insult you! Darling, I am only marveling you!" Axel laughed.

Roxas got up to his toes, coming up to only Axel's chin as he tried to be intimidating. "Next person to call me girly is dead. Got that, pretty boy?" Roxas hissed, looking up at the green eyes that sparked in a somewhat interest at the blonde.

"Loud and clear, blondie," Axel growled.

"The name's Roxas," the blonde retorted back.

"Right, got it memorized, Roxy," Axel said, winking and tapping his temple as he trotted back off to his group of friends wearing things that were similar to Axel's. "That boy got fire," Roxas heard him murmur as he joined his friends, making Roxas roll his eyes.

When the blonde returned his gaze to Sora, he was quite shocked to see Sora standing there with wide, surprised eyes. "Roxas, you never say that to the almighty, sex god, king of drag, Axel Flare! No one dose! You just can't, dude. If he says anything remotely positive or at all acknowledging you-you-you- Well, no one knows what you do 'cause it's like never happened and it's such a great honor." Sora looked at the blonde in horror. "And you just practically spat in his _face_! That stunning, heavenly face!" Sora cried, looking about close to fainting.

"Sora, are you-"

"Oh. My. God. What if Larxene found out!" Sora sputtered, eyes growing even more terrified.

"Who's Larxene?"

Sora looked at him. "Come. We must join the girls for major talky-talk!" Sora quacked, pushing Roxas by his shoulders off to some place.

* * *

"Larxene Bittner, or more commonly know as Larxene Bitcher (Ha! See what I do there!), Lightening Claws, or Yellow Antennas of Death is the number one person you don't want to fuck with here at Blossom Boarding School of Drag. Larxene used to be a guy, actually, but got a sex change and boob job over the summer... And it shows; she has the sharpest, most define jaw line I've ever seen... One that only a guy could have. Anyways, Missy Lightening Claws is a bit obsessed over the 'populars' you might say. She practically lives on the praise of Axel and Marluxia who are the sex gods and kings of the school. She damn well likes to keep the 'Inner Circle', which is a little group of the top popular and cross dressers, within the Inner Circle... They can't talk to us, or even see us as more then their citizens, and we better not even try to talk to them, or she'll have are heads," Namine explained.

"She's Axel's right hand girl, and it's said she worships him and doesn't do anything without his approval... Axel uses her for many things, even for sex stuff too! They're like off and on with relationships 'cause she's kinda a bitch. Though it's said Axel likes the feisty ones, Larxene is just too much of a bitch," Olette said, nodding her head vigorously. "She and Marly have the same thing going on too, but not as much."

"Larxene is very aggressive. She's on the higher A team in soccer and nearly _kills_ us every time we do a practice match with them. Loosing is not a option for her. And players on the other team left standing is out of the question, and sometimes she just bloody well likes to try to kill us! Sometimes she even beats down her own team, and still wins the game. That's why you don't want to mess with her. She's tough and vicious. Once, Axel called this one guy cute and Larxene grabbed him by her claws, and threw him over the school gate. Some people swear they even saw her nails sparking with sorta electricity because the boy came back _burnt_. Hence, her nickname Lightening Claws," Xion explained excitedly. "She beats down anyone who is not in the Inner Circle."

"The Inner Circle consists of Axel, who is, as you know, one sexy ass man in tight leather pants with a cocky personality. Marluxia, a pink haired, broad-shouldered, flower loving man who loves drama. Larxene, the bitch that believes that the world works only on a base of kings, king's close followers, followers, citizens, peasants, then servant. Luxord, the alcoholic, gambler, and pot-head. Demyx, the cutie. Riku, the quiet hottie with nice hair. Xemnas, who is just... evil. Saix, the dog. And then last but not least, Eve, the smarty but beautiful," Kairi said, sneering at the ones she didn't like then beaming at the ones she adored. "Oh, and no one intrudes the Circle. That's the sentence of death."

"So you see Roxas! You gotta be careful! You better hope Larxene dosen't hear that Axel actually addressed you," Sora stuttered worriedly.

"Why? He said hi to you!"

"That's only 'cause my brother is friends with him," Sora said. "Larxene can't touch me."

"Lucky bastard," Kairi, Xion, and surprisingly Olette muttered under their breath.

Sora shook his head. "Roxas, Larxene explodes even if Axel so much as greets you, what do you imagine will happen if she finds out that he complimented you, and you bad-mouthed him, and then ordered him around to not call you blondie!" Sora's nails shot up to run through his hair nervously.

"Oh come on, I'm leaving anyways so even if she dose find out, she still can't kill me."

"You're leaving?" Namine cut in, frowning as all the other girls frowned too.

Roxas sighed. "Yea, I'm sorry guys, but I had no idea this was a drag school, and I just don't feel quite comfortable with that... I just kinda wanted to have a peaceful, normal year."

"But we are normal!" Xion pipped. "We just dress like guys and guys dress like girls. You get used to it after awhile..."

"Yea, Roxas! Stay!" Olette spoke, looking at him with sad eyes.

"You call crazy ass Larxene creatures that'll kill you for saying hi _normal_?" Roxas laughed softly. The group looked down sheepishly. Well they had to admit, they did made it sound quite severe. "I'm sure this is a great school with wonderful people, but..."

"It's okay, Roxas, we understand," Sora said with a cheeky grin.

Roxas smiled back. "Thanks."

And after that Sora walked Roxas up to his dorm room for the night. Considering that Roxas wasn't really staying too long, they found no need for Roxas to settle in with what was spouse to be his roommate, or in the room that was spouse to live in. The brunet lent his laptop so Roxas could send a email to his aunt, Aqua, asking for a transfer. And better yet, a explanation for why she even put him in a drag school in the first place.

So here he was, lounging on the baby blue sheets of Sora's bed. Sighing, the blonde jumped to his feet, sat Sora's computer to the mattress and plopped down on the couch, drifting to sleep.

**Sorry if there was any spelling or grammar problems you spotted, and I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me what you think hater or no; I welcome all comments :D **


	2. Friendly Giants

**Oh, hello there. Welcome to another chapter of School of Drag! Today is my B day (Turning 14, hell yea!) and as a present for myself I promised I'd upload this story up. Enjoy~ **

_Dear Nephew, what the freaking hell. I mean, here I go trying to do something nice for you; putting you in a nice, EXPESSIVE boarding school up in the fucking mountains with the pixies and blossoms. Not to mention making sure you don't get your ass beat again by homophobic bitches. I thought you liked that shit? Y'know, the drag and crap. Aren't you a fag? So no. No, no, no little Roxy! Do you know how much effort it took? So much paper work... so much... and money. Bucks of it. Roxas, you will just have to deal with the fancy food, classy as fuck uniforms, and perfect, high-life, rich, gay filled, manly woman, sexy redheaded school (which, might I mention, is on a MOUNTAIN for God's sake!) for a bit longer, 'k? it's just torture, right? I'm so heartless to leave you in that (lovely) school, huh? Love, your extremely hard working aunt, Aqua. _

_Ps: You're a fag. _

Roxas groaned, rolling off Sora's bed and slumping down onto the floor, head buried into the carpet.

"Roxas...?" Sora spoke hesitantly as he returned from the bathroom, fully dressed in uniform and makeup.

"Sora, change of plans, looks like I'm staying here for quite awhile, like, a whole semester maybe?" Roxas mumbled into the carpet.

Sora's face lit up in happiness. "Yay! Well, yay and nay, 'cause once again your life may be in danger if Lightening Claw hears about your confrontation with Axel..."

"Great."

He'd be sure to remind himself to add to his will that it was his aunt who left him to his death.

Over the day through breakfast Roxas had learned a few things. Everyone here had a reason for their choice of drag.

Kairi, for example, became a drag so she could satisfy her fetish with boys in skirts, and herself, as a female, being the male of the relationship.

Xion went drag because she loves sports, and always wished she were a boy so she could actually make it big. Let's face it, girls can't go far in sports. It's just the cruel life of reality. And Xion hated it.

Olette went drag for her love of girls. She'd dress up as a guy and pretend to be one so then straight girls would notice her, 'cause apparently all the girls she liked were straight.

Namine was a bit of a mystery. She just went with the drag because that was just how it was at this school. And Namine _loved_ this school. Ever sense she heard of its construction she was all over it. She loved the scenery for her art (It was a nice thing to draw.), the layout of the building, the people getting involved with the running of it... everything. So when she heard that it was going to be drag, she didn't mind much at all. But she did want to fit in, so she just wore drag. It didn't really bother her, she'd say. And in fact, it's actually kinda fun! She'd add right after, giggling.

On school days everyone wore uniforms. Of corse, all the girls wore the boy uniforms (Blue plaid pants, white button-up shirt, and tie.) while some of the smaller, more girly like boys wore the girl's (Blue, plaid skirt, white blouse, and tie). But some boys, such as Axel and the rest of the Inner Circle (besides Demyx), just wore the outfit appropriate for their gender but didn't hesitate to spice it up a bit and unbutton the buttons to their shirts and hang their pants low along with their ties dangling loosely.

Roxas however, chose to keep himself as he normally would keep himself. He wasn't just about to go change so he'll fit into some school. So he wore the boy uniform. This, sadly, gave him many strange looks as he walked into the boy classes.

Sitting down at the front, Roxas glanced around to see many little boys straightening their skirts in their seats shyly, flipping open their make up kits to powder up their cheeks, and hurriedly scramble out from their binders work sheets they forgot to do. The only one that wasn't fuddling around or giggling really was a blue-haired boy in the back reading silently.

In the back corner the blonde noticed Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Riku. Demyx was smiling cheekily, flailing out his skirt playfully, Axel was leaning back with a smirk on his face, and Riku, surprisingly, was looking right at him.

With a swift movement, Riku swaggered over, sneering at Roxas. "Ahem. I think you're in the wrong class, darling. Actually, your in the wrong _building." _He scoffed. "I guess all they say about dumb blondes is true."

Roxas gave him a fuming look. "How is that so?" he asked, ignoring the dumb blonde comment... for now.

He gave Roxas a look. "You're a girl, and this is the _boy's _academics building," he said as if it were oblivious.

"Jokes on you, hot shot. I'm a boy."

Riku was startled by this. He looked down to Roxas slowly, then walked off with a small, "Hm."

Roxas smiled in triumph, but then soon frowned as he heard mocking, snarky snickers coating the room... He was far too familiar with that noise.

Slowly, Roxas turned back to the front to see a large, giant of a man with short, brownish orange hair and regular boy's uniform that was bound to have to have been made especially for his enormous size. He had a nervous, sad look on his face as he concentrated intently on the ground.

"Fucking giant," a squeaky boy with spiky green hair cackled to his friend, 'causing said friend to snicker and the brownish orange haired man to cower his head further. "Freak."

Numerous more comments passed through the room until the lofty fella sat down, making the seat he had rested on screech from the extra weight. The room filled with giggles as he blushed in shame, hiding his muscled face from vision.

Roxas frown deepened.

"Class! Listen up, class! Attention!" the teacher shouted at the front of the classroom. "Pay attention Jacky, and put away that lip gloss!"

A boy with violet eyes slammed his face paint product into his small bag, glaring at the teacher with a 'happy now?' look.

The teacher nodded to himself in approval to the now quiet room. "Today we have a new student, Roxas. Everyone give him a warm welcome, and be nice, ok?" He scanned the room and nodded to himself again.

So the class began and Roxas reminded himself to praise the gods later for blessing him and making his transfer to this school be near the beginning of the 3 first weeks of school so it was easy for him to catch up.

Before long the english class ended and it was time to get to gym. Roxas exited, but held back after a moments thought and leaned over to the teacher. "Um... Could you tell me who that is?" Roxas asked, pointing to the large, muscled man he had noticed before being teased.

The teacher sighed, a pained expression showing over his face. "That's Lexaeus... Um. I don't mean to force you into anything!" The teacher laughed. "But he could really use a friend. Mind talking to him?"

Roxas nodded. "Thanks, and will do."

The teacher brightened. "You're a doll! Good luck."

"Back at ya," Roxas commented as he walked out the room and to the halls.

"Do you ever wash yourself, Frankie-Face?"

"Yea, Thick-Head, ever washed yourself? You're smelling as bad as a elephant!"

"Ha. Makes sense, though. I mean he is the size of one."

"You're despicable. What'd your mom ever do to you?"

"Yea, I feel bad for her, having to raise a ogre."

"Go back to the mountains, Troll!"

Laughter filled the hallways.

Roxas swiftly turned the corner, training his eyes on the pair of three mini skirts and then the large, but huddled giant between all of them. "Hey!"he shouted out to the group, making all but the man being teased look to him. "What the hell are you doing to this poor kid?" Roxas hissed once he got closer, stepping in to cover Lexaeus from their sight.

"Kid? Dude looks like a college student, or bigger if I do say so my self. He probably was held back 'cause he's so thic-"

"Shut up!" Roxas sneered, glaring at the one with green hair. "Stop tormenting the poor guy and leave," the blonde said.

The group glanced at each other, nodded, then trotted off.

Roxas turned to Lexaeus. "Hey, you ok?"

The large mass was starring adoringly at the small blonde, obliviously surprised by his actions. He nodded quietly.

Roxas rose a brow. "Can you talk?"

"Yea," he spoke in a deep voice.

Roxas smiled. "I'm Roxas."

"Lexaeus. You should go to your next class... Might be late..." Lexaeus mumbled, looking down and switching his binder to his other hand awkwardly.

"What's your next class?"

"What?"

Roxas leaned closer, peeking his head down to where Lexaeus was looking shamefully at the ground. "I said; What's your next class?"

"Oh. Um. Gym," he whispered.

The blonde smiled fondly. "I'm going there too. Care to walk me? I have no idea where it is."

Lexaeus straightened, startled and very frantic. "Y-Yes," he peeped, then zoomed off walking. Roxas ran to catch up. The man seemed quite hysteric about being with Roxas, and kept wetting his lip as he consciously scolded himself to not mess this up.

"What do you like to do?" Roxas asked causally.

"..."

"Lex?"

"Yes?"

"What do you like to do?" Roxas repeated, giggling a little to Lexaeus's quietness and slight cuteness to him.

"I like helping," Lexaeus said bluntly.

Roxas had the urge to coo at him. "Oh? Anything you particularly like to help with?"

"At home my Ma lets me fix things and take care of the kittens."

Roxas smiled. The giant really was just a kind, misunderstood man. "I love kittens," the blonde commented.

Lexaeus seemed a bit more confident to talk now. "Me too. They're fun to feed."

"I'm sure they are."

And from kittens, to cars, to sports, to class work, to bullies, to more kittens, and then barbies, the two talked, slowly beginning to connect as friends. "Y'know, Lex? I gotta admit, at first you kinda scared me, but you're just a good old friendly giant, aren't ya?" Roxas chuckled, nudging Lexaeus.

Lexaeus gave him a nice, formal smile.

For gym Roxas didn't really have to do anything. With his gym clothes not coming in quite yet, Roxas was free to just sit back and watch the other boys in tight gym clothing meant for girls run around the track. Roxas noticed that his new friend, Lexaeus, seemed to be the fastest. He smiled. Lexaeus really was a kind person, but the poor lad had been misunderstood due to his large muscles and strong face.

After gym the two had to part, but Roxas mentioned meeting back up at the cafeteria. Lexaeus had refused, saying to wasn't his place and it was fine, but Roxas was able to persuade him in the end.

Hopefully Sora was as understanding as he was and wouldn't mind the company. But knowing how spazey Sora was, Roxas contemplated that the brunet would think that the giant was there following him or stalking him, trying to eat him or something. He sighed. Hopefully Lexaeus wouldn't take the freaking-out too hard. He's very sensitive.

Next was science, which ended with very awkward questions about sex that the students decided to torment the teacher with. After many awkward silences, lunch had finally arrived.

Walking into the main cafeteria room, Roxas looked around quietly in search for Lexaeus, hoping he hadn't chickened out on him. While in search for that large male, Roxas noticed that the center of attention in the spacey cafe was on the middle, round table where non other then the whole troop on Inner Circles sat- Well, some sat. Most of the spacious group were running around the table or up in a food fight with their neighbors. Riku, Eve, and Luxord (who was drunk off his ass) were the only ones noted sitting.

"Uh... Um... Roxas?" a quiet but low voice whispered next to Roxas, making him jump. The blonde whipped around to a nervous looking Lexaeus. "I'm sorry for startling you," he mumbled, fiddling with his enormous thumbs.

"No problem," Roxas rasped through a surprised gasp. He chuckled a little. "I shouldn't have spaced out like that!"

Lexaeus gave a small smile, but then frowned slightly. "Are you sure this is ok, Roxas? May... Maybe I shouldn't have come. I never go into that cafeteria."

"Why not?" Roxas asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well- Well people don't... like me... in here," Lexaeus mumbled, looking around cautiously before returning his eyes to Roxas.

The blonde sighed, shaking his head. "Lexaeus, you have to stick up for yourself. You're a big boy! You can do it!" Roxas spoke reassuringly, patting Lexaeus's bulging arm.

"But I don't wanna hurt anyone," Lexaeus explained, worry lacing his words.

"Lex, you're not gonna hurt anyone. You're just gonna... shake 'em up a bit," Roxas chuckled, a teasing smile pulling at his lips. Lexaeus nodded, cowering his head as Roxas urged him over to get some food.

When they reached the line, Roxas spotted the look of horror on Lexaeus's face and frowned, a trickling a sorrow passing by his blue eyes. "Hey Lex? Why don't you go ahead a wait out here for me. I'll get the food."

Lexaeus's head snapped up. "I don't mean to trouble you-"

"It's no problem," Roxas said, walking off to the lunch line where he pulled out two trays and began filling them with whatever he thought Lexaeus might like.

"Getting a bit much there, huh shorty?" a sudden cocky voice asked. Roxas turned his blonde head to see Axel there with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm getting it for me and my friend Lexaeus," Roxas explained calmly, moving his head back to the two trays that he carried off, ignoring Axel as he followed him.

"Lexaeus? Hmmm. You mean the big guy?" Axel leaned up between Roxas and the counter where you check out. "What're you doing with big old monster like him?"

Roxas set the trays down and looked up to Axel with a glare. "Lexaeus isn't a monster. He is just misunderstood. Now move."

"Right, whatever you say," Axel chuckled, sarcasm slithering on his words, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Did you not hear me? Move!" Roxas hissed as he tried to dodge Axel's arms that were blocking him from moving away and to the check out.

"Nu-uh. I rather not. Why don't we get to the good stuff and start talking about me and you?" Axel suggested, smirking as moved his body from side to side to stop Roxas from passing him.

"I swear to god, if you do not move this instant-"

"What? Gonna call your bodyguard, Lexaeus, after me?" He fake gasped then. "So _that's _why you're hanging around him. Oh Roxy, no need to be scared of me. I don't bite... _often_." His smirk grew.

"Excuses me, but I suggest you leave Roxas alone," a deep growl came from behind the redhead, making Axel freeze and slowly curve around to face a fuming Lexaeus.

"Right," Axel slurred, eyes darkening. "I see you two have some talking to do. Tootles! Oh, and Roxas." He winked. "Don't be scared to drop by." And with that the redhead was gone and back to his table.

"Thanks, Lex, but there was no need to do that. I had the whole thing under control," Roxas said, casting a glance to Axel before looking up to his large friend.

Lexaeus bit his lip. "It sure didn't look like it," he mumbled, but Roxas didn't hear him.

"Anyways, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Roxas exclaimed as he swooped around Lexaeus to grab the two trays.

The blonde was able to find where he had been sitting with Namine, Olette, Kairi, and Xion last time to use as a place to eat. And sure enough, that is where Sora decided to eat too. A grin curved onto Roxas's lips as he reached out his free hand to wave at the brunet, but what he got in response is not exactly what he had expected.

A loud, high pitched scream ripped through the air as Sora flung himself over to Roxas, throwing the confused blonde behind his back as he stuck out a accusing finger to Lexaeus. "You! Stay away from Roxas! You-You giant!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sora, what the-"

"No need to speak, Rox. I'll save you!" Sora yelled out, slamming his palm over the blonde's mouth to stop him from speaking.

Roxas ripped off the strong hold Sora had on him and glared at the scared as hell Sora. "Sora!" The brunet looked at him. "Stop it!" Roxas yelled, walking out from behind Sora to come over and give Lexaeus a reassuring pat on the back.

"But-But Roxas! He's gonna eat you!" Sora whined.

"Oh hush," Roxas snapped. "Lexaeus isn't gonna hurt anybody." The blonde turned his head to Lexaeus and gave a concerned look. "You ok, Lex?"

Lexaeus sniffled a little. "Oh, it's fine... I'm used to it..."

"Sora, say you're sorry," Roxas scolded. Sora gave him a flabbergasted look. "Sora, do it. You hurt his feelings."

Sora sighed, shaking his head before giving Lexaeus a sorry look. "Um... Sorry for freaking out."

Lexaeus smiled. "It's alright."

"Good, can we eat now?" Roxas grumbled as he trudged on to the bench where he plopped down with his tray.

"Yay! Food time!" Sora chirped, skipping over to sit next to Roxas. Looking up he noticed Lexaeus stayed standing. Giving a small, kind look, Sora gestured for him to sit next to him to which Lexaeus responded to be by doing as mentioned.

"Roxas, Lexaeus, this is Hayner and Pense," Sora said as he glanced to two boys sitting across from them, both wearing skirts. "Hayner, Pense, this is Roxas and Lexaeus."

The dirty blonde smirked suggestively to Roxas, making said boy shiver. "Well, helloooo Roxas," he slurred, moving to a position to make him seem cooler.

Roxas blushed. "H-Hi."

"Well don't you just look like you want to eat him," Pense commented as he rolled his eyes. Hayner sent him a glare be before turning back to Roxas and sending him a cool look.

"So, where did you come from? I haven't seen you around here... I would have remembered," Hayner added, winking.

"Oh, I transferred here from this high school in Corpus Kristy," Roxas said.

"How come?" Hayner asked, slipping a straw into his mouth as he sucked out the substance in his drink.

Roxas looked a little uneasy when he was asked this question. "Just some... bullying problems."

Hayner nodded, humming to himself. "Hmm. That sucks. If you want, I can go on ahead and bash the heads of whoever gave you a hard time. I mean, who could hurt a little cutie like yourself?"

Roxas smiled, shaking his head. "No need," he assured, looking down at his burger that he began to pick at.

"So," Sora started. "Spotted any good clubs, Pense?"

"Well, there is always sports, and they're starting up Struggle this year," the chest-nut haired boy said.

Hayner smiled happily. "Really? Oh I am so there."

"What's Struggle?" Roxas asked.

"Only like the best sport ever made in the history of the world!" Hayner yelled. "You should come with me after classes so I can show you it. Maybe even play some if you're a faster learner."

"Oooo! Can I come?" Sora urged, pouting pleadingly.

Hayner narrowed his eyes. "You don't even like Struggle," he sneered.

The boy looked offend. "Well, I'll have you know that I am perfectly fine with Struggle. I just don't like... moving."

Hayner rolled his eyes. "If you're not gonna play, why come?"

"'Cause I wanna cheer you on! Y'know, be your little cheer leader!" Sora squealed, smiling.

"Oh please, all you like is the costume that goes with the cheerleading."

"True," Pense concluded, smiling knowingly.

Roxas sighed. "See you guys later. I have class," Roxas said as he slipped out from the bench along with Lexaeus who trailed after him.

Sora huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine then! Guess that shoots down the idea of me and _Roxas _going in the old cheerleading outfits for the first game," Sora said mysteriously, smirking as Hayner's eyes widened.

"Roxas? You mean..."

Sora nodded.

"Deal. You can come," Hayner immediately agreed, a look of pure seriousness of his face.

Sora laughed. "See you then."

**Well I hope ya enjoyed! And feel free to drop off a review... Just think of it as a B day present to me XD Heh-heh. Ok, see ya later! I gotta deal with my brother who is even more scared of spiders then Ron from Harry Potter. One just landed on his head. **


	3. Green Apples

**Ah, I make you guys wait too long :/ But it can't be helped! I hope you enjoyyyy**

_Dear my "loving" Aunt, fuck you, Love, your-soon-to-be-killed-by-lady-with-lightning-claws Nephew (Insert heart here). _

It was then that Roxas realized he hated the game of Struggle; right when the wielder of that blasted _paddle_ decided that his face was a legit place to throw his bat. Nope! Never again would he play Struggle again. It was boring anyways. What's the fun of hitting each other and grabbing balls? **(AN: **I know what you're thinking... You teens and your dirty minds *rolls eyes*.)

After that fatal hit to the face, Roxas decided he was much better needed on the benches with Sora. But things didn't seem to get better for him as Sora began telling him of the juicy drama he had picked up from some kid called Teddy that Larxene had caught hearing Axel bickering about 'some feisty little blonde', and how she had seemed fairly pissed.

"Wouldn't want to be that blonde!" Teddy had chuckled.

Honestly, did Sora have to give him all the details?

Well, he was pained to say it, but he was in quite the pickle. If Larxene was to find out... This was where he shook his head, shuddering. He didn't even want to think about it.

Stepping out into the crispy night air later that day when the moon shun up in the sky, Roxas sighed and unfolded the piece of paper that held within the location of his new room with his new roommate. He just hoped they were nice. Slowly, carrying his heavy trunk behind him, the blonde walked through the dark shadows of the night to building D where his room was said to be at.

The campus had the number of 9 buildings; A (boy's academics), B (girl's academics), C, D, E (boy's dorms), F, G, H (girl's dorms), and I (Electives and activities). Along with the buildings came a few mini stores and a huge sitting area. Out near building I was the track, pool, and all the other athletic appliances. All said and done, this was one big school, and Roxas would probably have been lost if the boy's dorms weren't so close together.

Finally he arrived at the beige colored structure. Hiking up the stairs to the second floor, Roxas paced through the hallways until he finally found his door. Room 13. Jumbling around through his stuff, Roxas was finally able to pull out his clanky key and insert it into the lock, twisting it to hear that satisfying little 'click'. Opening the door and sliding his hands up the wall, he was able to find the light switch and successfully turn it up to create light through-out the room. What he didn't expect was the large, monster-like groan coming after it.

Yelping in fear, Roxas smashed up against the wall and flung his trunk out in defense. "Who-Who's there?" Roxas yelled. "Don't you dare hurt me! Or I'll kill ya with my...my..." Widely searching the ground, Roxas picked up the first thing that he could get his hands on... a teddy bear. "With my... teddy bear! I'm warning you!"

"Shut the fuck up," a voice mumbled as out came from the shadows a boy wearing a silk, purple nightgown dress.

The sleepy figure had violet eyes and messy, sleep-washed hair that was nearly spiking everywhere. The hair was chest point in length, kinda like Riku's. On the boy's face was a very unamused look.

"Oh... I-... Sorry," Rpxas said sheepishly.

"Who dares distribute my slumber," the violent gazed male grumbled, trying to be scary... Roxas mentally rolled his eyes. Because Aladdin quotes are scary.

It was then that Roxas noticed something. This boy was quite familiar. He was sure he'd seen him before... That's right! He was that kid who got all pissed at the teacher for not allowing him to use his make up in class first period!

_Flashback _

"_Class! Listen up, class! Attention!" the teacher shouted at the front of the classroom. "Pay attention Jacky, and put away that lip gloss!" _

_A boy with violet eyes slammed his face paint product into his small bag, glaring at the teacher with a 'happy now?' look. _

_End of flashback_

"I... I'm Roxas," said boy spoke, smiling limply at the other boy across the room.

"I'm Jacky, and the one you are holding hostage there is my baby, Mink," Jacky said, pointing to the bear within Roxas's arms.

"Oh, sorry," the blonde said embarrassingly as he put the black furred bear back to its place.

"I would say it's alright, but I'd be lying. And I would say I don't like you, but I'd be lying. Welcome to my sanctuary! Can I sleep now?" Jacky asked.

"Uh..." Roxas shifted his eyes nervously.

"Good," Jacky said as he flopped back down onto one of the two twin beds, passed out.

Roxas bit his lip and shuffled into his new room. It was very messy, but he was sure Jacky wouldn't mind him cleaning up his stuff (On second thought, he probably would.) and it wasn't like he was going to. Jacky didn't seem like that type of guy. He seemed... random. Yes, random.

He then groaned in discontent; Roxas didn't quite feel like unpacking due to his tiredness.

Sighing, the blonde put his trunk to the side to rid of its contents tomorrow as he puled out a small, cute pajama top and bottom (Checkered black and white. Yes, he knows, totally cute, right? It's his favorite pattern.) and slipped them on before slipping into the light yellow bed covers. They were alright, but he'd have to change them out with his navy blue ones as Jacky seemed to do but with purple covers. Cute, but nothing beats navy blue.

Snuggling into the cool pillow, Roxas fluttered his beautiful eyes into a closing as he faded off to the land of dreams. Boy, that sure dose sound cheesy...

In the morning, after watching Jacky get ready for about two hours (Hair straightened, make-up prodded, clothes fiddled with to perfection and such.), Roxas and Jacky finally left their dorms and down to the fresh morning fog outside.

While the silverette had vigorously toyed with his eyebrows, saying he hated them, Roxas had been able to pry out why Jacky had decided to do drag. Roxas had made it his little thing to ask everyone he met here why they had decided to turn into the style of drag.

Anyways, it turns out Jacky was the oldest son of a horrendously big family. Every child besides him was named after a tree. Willow was second in line of ages, Redwood and Cherrywood were twins, Ash was next, then Oak (Who Jacky had mentioned was quite moody), then Sakura, Alder, Birch, Ceder, Elm, and then Maple ("Sweetest little angel!" Jacky had commented.). Though having the different name of the group of twelve children, Jacky had still strived to be different, so he had got into the trend of drag. Jokes on him, though, 'cause turns out Redwood, Cherrywood, and Oak had the same idea. "Little devils," Jacky said with a huff. He had also gotten into drag out of the pure sexy-ness of it too, apparently.

"So," the boy beside him wearing his skirt just a little too high started. "Why arent ya in uniform?" he asked. "I had noticed it yesterday but didn't say anything. Honestly, I thought you were just some dumb-ass blonde chick that had no sense of direction, but after that little chit-chat with Riku I thought you were pretty cool."

"You heard that?" Roxas squeaked, blush covering his face.

Jacky rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject! What's a hot thang like you not wearing a skirt? The boys would be _all _over you. And me, being the attention seeker I am, would totally go for that."

And it was true; Jacky was a attention seeker. I mean, who wouldn't with the components of twelve people for all your life?

"I just don't want to do that sorta stuff... I was transferred here by accident. My aunt, Aqua, couldn't understand the differences to gay and drag. But I guess I can see her mistake," Roxas said with a shrug.

"For some reason, I really think I'm gonna like Aqua, if I ever meet her," Jacky pondered thoughtfully as he peered up to the sky. Suddenly he perked up. "Is that the chilling, yummy smell of breakfast smoking up my nose, or is that just me?"

And with that Roxas was grabbed by the arm and forced to run as the two sprinted for one of the many lines for a early meal.

Slamming into the cluttered line, Jacky and Roxas waited as they grabbed trays and scuffed food onto their plates... Well, it was more of just Jacky scuffing food onto _both_ of their plates, saying he'd pay Roxas latter if he bought the large amounts of food for him. The blonde had no idea how the sliver-haired boy kept his slender form. Never.

"And I was like! Teddy, shut the fuck up, ya rumor riot of flesh and blood. There is _no way _anyone in their right minds would even spare Axel a _glance._ Even a idiot knows that_,_" Jacky blabbered as he stuffed himself full, Roxas watching hesitantly and disbelievingly by the side lines.

"Teddy?" Roxas repeated, the name sounding familiar.

Jacky nodded. "Yup. He's the little rumnor machine of the school. If he knows, everybody knows. But mostly all the stuff he says is full of crap. I mean, some blonde messing with the Inner Circle? What a laugh!" he cackled, standing up to slam his tray into the trash before sitting down and going down onto Roxas's plate.

"Blonde? Messing with Inner Circle?" Roxas repeated, another light bulb lighting up in his head.

"Yea, but it's impossible I already told you. No one has messed with them sense poor ol' Franky," Jacky said, clubbing a doughnut into his mouth.

"Franky?"

"Yea, Frank. He was the one that got thrown over the gate. I bet you've heard of that story, right?" Jacky said more then asked.

"Yes, but I really think everyone's over exaggerating it. I mean, the Inner Circle just sounds like a huge joke to m-"

Roxas was cut off with Jacky's hands slapping onto his lips, a pericing look shredding through the poor blonde as Jacky glared at him. Finally the hands relaxed and slumped away.

"First of all, the story isn't over exaggerated. I saw it happen. Most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my life. Second, do not call the Inner Circle a joke! Heck, don't even put the two words in the same sentence- No, paragraph- ever!" Jacky hissed quietly. "You never know who's listening," he whispered, peering around with his violet eyes at the seemingly innocent by-standers. "You can't trust anyone anymore these days."

Roxas cocked a eye brow at Jacky's agent-like-ness but kept quiet and turned back to his food only to find it completely gone. He let out a groan.

"Anyways, let's go!" the silverette called, grabbing Roxas's wrist and pulling him off the benches, Roxas mumbling sadly. "We can walk to class together!"

Walking out of the ear-shot of the cafeteria, Roxas peered around from his slumped stance to see none other then his friendly buddy Lexaeus.

"Hey Lex!" the blonde shouted from across the court-yard, making the light brown haired male that Roxas was trying to reach flinch and jump in a startled way. Jacky followed Roxas's eyes, catching Lexaeus's.

"You know him?" the silverette asked, weary lacing his expresion.

"Yes, he's my friend," Roxas huffed, crossing his arms as he marched on over to Lexaeus, giving him a kind smile. Lexaeus returned it.

Feeling awkward, Jacky made his own way over and waved at Lexaeus shyly before sending a glare to Roxas who ignored it.

"We were just heading to class," Roxas said to the giant.

Lexaeus nodded. "Hn. Me too."

"Would you like to walk with us?" Roxas asked, quirking a eyebrow and smirking.

Lexaeus seemed startled once more. "Y-Yes!" he squeaked, ducking his head.

Roxas laughed and went on ahead to pat Lexaeus's back. "Come on then," Roxas said as he continued on walking along with Jacky by his side.

Lexaeus nodded, speed-walking up to them before ducking his head again as they made their way to building A. It went into a peaceful silence as they scurried on over to english when suddenly Jacky jabbed Roxas in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ouch! What?" Roxas hissed over to the silver haired male.

"He's a bit awkward, don't you think?" Jacky hissed, motioning to Lexaeus who stayed oblivious in his child like wonder.

Roxas flushed red with anger and turned his head away. He couldn't stand it when people insulted his friends, especially ones as sensitive as Lexaeus. If he had heard that he'd have been heart broken and would continue to doubt hanging around Roxas for any longer. You had to be weary of these things.

"If you have a problem you can leave, Jacky. No one's making you walk with us," Roxas whispered back.

With a pout Jacky crossed his arms, glaring at the floor but continued on walking with the odd couple despite the small awkwardness of one of them and the fierceness of the other. It certainly was interesting, the two of them... The perfect people to hang around to gang attention. Jacky smirked.

English went all good and planned with Jacky getting yelled at for bringing out his makeup again and Roxas sitting with Lexaeus near the back this time, and gym went on swell too despite the fact that Jacky had spent the whole time trying to show as much of his body off to the older boys, Lexaeus standing awkwardly behind him and Roxas hanging out on the bleachers, rolling his eyes at the young boy's flirtatiousness. Science had ended with Roxas having chemicals splattered on him making his lab partner Tidus nearly have a heart attack being the spaze he was, and then lunch came.

Roxas was quite grateful for his early lunch, taking into account that he usually wasn't quite fond of having breakfast food, or really anything in the morning. Jacky was too because he was just a pig, and Lexaeus didn't really say anything so no one was quite sure about his thoughts on things. They were usually positive though.

Scrambling away from Jacky and quickly plopping down at the table with Sora, Pense, and Hayner, Roxas quickly stuffed the hotdog into his mouth, making Hayner smirk, dirty thoughts framing his mind.

"Why so eager to suck that whole wienie up, Roxy?" Hayner asked seductively, wiggling his eyebrows as Roxas turned red and coughed out the hot dog roughly.

Jacky walked up, holding his mountains of food with a smirk. "He was scared I'd eat all his lunch like I did his breakfast," Jacky said cooly as he sat on the bench.

Roxas gave him a weak glare before frowning over his ruined hot dog. Sighing, the blonde stood and through his tray away, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

The dirty blonde gasped. "You mean my poor baby hasn't eaten a thing this whole day?" asked Hayner, flabbergasted.

Jacky snickered.

"Poor Roxas," Pense sighed, reaching over the table to give Roxas a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, my lovely. You must eat mine!" Hayner worried like a mother hen as he pushed his food over to the blonde.

Roxas peered up, grinning weakly. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry anyways," he said, and as if on signal his stomach let out a loud yowl of protest.

Laughs bursted out around the table as Roxas blushed. Hayner however was not laughing. "Oh dear Roxas, do not ever lie to me! Especially when it comes to your needs and self-being!"

Roxas bit his lip, shaking his head. "No.. Really, it's fine."

Jacky rolled his eyes, hitting Roxas lightly on the back of the head (Hayner letting out a shout of protest, of corse.) before smirking. "Roxas, stop it. I don't want you dieing, ok? Especially if it's because of me. Take his food."

Roxas turned back to look at Hayner's tray before to softy picked out of the tray a simple green apple. "This is all I want," he whispered, looking at the apple intently.

Jacky and Hayner gave him a look. "Roxas, seriously, eat something," Jacky said.

"No! Really! This is all I want... I love green apples and I really don't wanna be a burden, so-"

"Roxas, you're not being a burden," Hayner said.

"Look, just let me eat my apple," Roxas sighed as he took a bite from the green, lush surface of the fruit, smiling in content afterwards at the sweet, delicious flavor.

"So, Roxy," Sora cut in, grinning. "I got more news."

"Oh?" Roxas pipped, looking up from his apple as he chewed his bite.

"Yea, Larxene is searching for the blonde, aka,_ you_!" Sora whispered half yelled, eyes burning with seriousness.

The blonde almost chocked on his apple. "She... She is?" he whispered out, coughing.

"What are you talking about?" Jacky asked, Pense and Hayner giving in a look of curiosity too.

Sora turned to them all, getting a bit excited to tell the story. "When Rox got here Axel had stopped by and actually commented on Roxas's looks-" All jaws dropped at this. "-and what's worse, Roxas freaking told him off for it! Larxene doesn't know it's him, but she sure as hell wants to find out. Axel won't say a thing apparently, only 'My blonde' and stuff... making her _more_ mad."

Jacky leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "So... So the rumors are true, and Roxas is the blondie everyone is talking about?" He zipped his head to Rox. "Why did you not tell me?"

Roxas shrugged, biting his apple with a loud 'crunch'.

"Don't worry, Roxy, I'll protect you!" Hayner claimed proudly, pointing his finger up in authority.

"Oh, Lord! What are ya gonna do?" Pense squeaked.

"Nothing."

"_WHAT?"_ all shouted simultaneously.

Roxas shrugged, biting into the green juices of his treat once more before tossing it to the trash can and standing up. "As you said, Axel, you guys, and I are the only ones that know it's me, and seeing as no one from our little group is gonna nark on me I'm sure the rumor will fade and soon everyone will forget about it. So, nothing," Roxas said cooly as he walked off.

The citizens of the table looked at each other worriedly.

"Look, if Roxas thinks it's gonna be cool, I'm with him," Hayner said, still sounding a bit nervous though.

Sora nodded. "We should just take are minds off it..." Sora perked up suddenly. "Where's Lexaeus? He usually hangs around Roxy."

"He said he had some studying to do so he went on back to the dorms for the lunch period," Jacky said.

Sora nodded. A evil smirk then formed. "How 'bout we talk about are plans for this next week, then?... On friday," Sora snickered, obliviously mentioning this for Hayner. Said boy blushed, looking off like he wasn't paying attention

Jacky smiled. "What do you have planned?"

"Hayner here guaranteed to let me use the cute cheer leader uniforms to, y'know, cheer in at the Stuggle game, as long as Roxas too dresses up and cheers him on," Sora spoke slithery sneaky, giving Hayner a knowing look.

Jacky smiled broadly. "Cheer leading outfits? With the skirts and pom-poms? Count me in! Anyways, you'll need some help getting Roxy into the outfit knowing how reluctant he's bound to be."

Sora glanced over to Jacky, a shiny glint in his eye. "_Exactly_ what I was thinking..."

Roxas clutched his binder with the checkered black and white pattern on it to his chest as he walked on in the silent, windy breeze. With a small hum he looked over to the sakura blossoms floating down to the concrete and smiled.

"Sakura blossoms sure are pretty, huh? Too bad they're probably jealous of you, being the angel you are and all," a low voice spoke next to Roxas, making him jump slightly and turn his head to the side to see curious -more like mischievous- green eyes.

"Um. I suppose?" Roxas spoke out nervously.

Axel laughed, rapping a arm around Roxas's shoulders. "You're too cute, y'know that?"

Roxas shook his messy blonde spikes, blushing a bit. "I'm sure Larxene wouldn't quite like to hear that, or see that arm on my shoulder. The whole school's talking about it y'know. Me totally owning you and all," Roxas said with a smirk.

Axel glanced over to Roxas, a smirk covering his lips too. "Awe, come on, you know you were flattered!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You should leave," he said quietly.

Axel tipped his head, mock hurt covering his features. "But why, my love?" he gasped.

"Someone might see us," he grumbled, adverting his eyes. Cute really didn't fit the redhead at all.

"Hm. I'll leave if... you tell me where you're going," Axle said, bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

Roxas cocked a brow. "Why would you want to know that?"

Axel shrugged. "I'm curious."

Or inventing a evil plan, Roxas mentally added. "Class."

"What class?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you want to know why I want to know?"

"Why do you want to know why I want to know what you want to know?"

"Why do you want to know why I want to know first with a I want to know to my why you want to know?"

"Why... Wha... No. I'm confused," Roxas sputtered, shaking his head.

Axel laughed. "Just answer my question."

"...Math."

"Eek," Axel drawled, his face pulling into one of disgust.

"Yup. Now you know why I want to know why you want to know why I said why you want to know," Roxas explained, face pinching in pain at the thought of... _math_.

Axel smiled fondly at the blonde before leaning dow unexpectedly and pecking the blonde gently to the cheek. Roxas's eyes widened and face turned pink. "See you later, beautiful."

Roxas scoffed. "Yea, if I'm even alive after math," Roxas snorted as he crossed his arms to hide how red his face really was.

Axel laughed. "Nah. You're a smart little blonde. I'm sure you'll make it... Bye. Oh, and I like green apples too." He whispered the 'bye' part, making sure to blow on Roxas's ear before disappearing off, leaving Roxas with a slight chill.

The blonde looked out to where the red head used to be for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning."Freaking perv-ass stalker," Roxas snorted, stomping off.

**Lol. Axel's such a stalker... Um. You like Jacky? I like Jacky :D Hope you do too! It was Riku16's idea to have Jacky's hair be silver cuz I asked 'em what color it should be cuz I frankly had no idea what it was gonna be. Anyways, anyone up for Sora, Jacky, and a blushing Roxy as cheer leaders for the up-coming Struggle match? Cuz that's what's up next on School of Drag ;D (Cheesy, I know. Feel like I'm back on the Disney channel...)**

**Reviews Wanted! Grab those words and throw them at meh! **


	4. Skirts

**Sorry for the wait... My tooth has just been KILLING ME DX Enjoy... **

_Dear Roxas, Sweety, you got to calm the hell down. No one's dieing. And if this so called 'Lightning Claws (that's original)' kills you, you were probably asking for it. Love, your loving -yes, I am loving- Aunt._

The blonde glared at his reply. "Sarcasm! How original!" Roxas mocked, glaring at the email page before sighing and slamming the laptop shut.

"What was that?" Jacky yelled from the bathroom, poking his head out from the door and giving Roxas a fixated look.

"Nothing," the boy at the desk groaned, leaning back and moaning in despair.

Jacky gave a cock of his perfectly waxed eyebrow before returning to his business in the bathroom. "So, Roxy, you ready to go? I'm not letting you miss Hayner's Struggle game; he really wants you there."

"I know, I know," Roxas lamented. "I'm going."

"Good," Jacky said as he walked into the room, his hair pulled up in a pony tail as he sported a pair of short shorts and aubergine lace tank top. His violet eyes scanned Roxas's normal school outfit that he didn't bother changing out of. Jacky bit his lip.

"Um, it may be better to wear some shorts," Jacky commented, hiding his nervousness.

"Why?" Roxas asked, spinning in his chair to face the boy who was fidgeting and trying to come up with a good reason. After all, he couldn't just blabber out that they were going to be wearing skirts (forced or not) and the silver-head didn't want any perv looking up Roxas's. Anyways, it was standard to wear something under skirts.

"It'll get hot," Jacky said through gritted teeth, smiling.

Roxas's face stitched up in confusion. "But... the games inside."

Jacky's eye twitched. "Just wear some damn shorts, Roxas," Jacky hissed, crossing his arms as he walked off to the door.

"Ok, ok, jeez!"

Jacky turned, looking over to Roxas and smirking as the boy pulled on some dark gray, thigh length gym shorts that had two white strips on the side and a plan white T-shirt.

"Well, shall we go, sexy shorts?" Jacky laughed as he opened the door, stomping down the hall way. Roxas blushed, following.

"God I'm hot in a pony tail," the purple-eyed boy whispered to himself as he smirked widely, playing a bit with the bow holding his shiny argent hair up.

"Jacky, could you put down that mirror and help me? I have no idea where we're going!"

"Calm down! We're early anyways," Jacky said, puckering his lips and examining their glossy-ness.

Roxas stopped, his eyes narrowing. "Wait, why are we coming early?" he asked with suspicion. Sure, he'd only known Jacky for about a week now, but he had picked up a few things from the sliverette and one of them is that he's never early.

Jacky stopped, glancing above his mirror sheepishly and pulling a tight smile. "'Cause Sora's gonna be there early, and I was hoping to flirt with the Struggle matchers before the game." He winked. "I like talking to my men when they aren't sweaty or surround by a crowd."

Jacky had to give himself a big mental pat on the back for that one. What a save.

"You know how it is," Jacky sighed as he walked in front of the blonde, striding up to building I with a sassy sway in his kips.

Roxas nodded, a bit of suspicion still evident on his face as they continued walking. "Right."

"Oh! Oh! Jacky~ Roxy~ Over here!" Sora called from inside the large gym, standing on one of the bleachers.

The two called boys turned their heads to Sora's calls and waved back on to the brunet as they walked over to him. The blue haired hyper ball was wearing simple clothes such as Roxas's except in the color pink with his spiky hair tied up even though it didn't really have to be, considering his hair was very short.

"Don't I look so cute in a pony tail?" Sora quirked with a little spin.

"You look fantastic, Sora," Jacky said, catching the twirling boy's attention and making him gasp.

"Jacky! You're so stunning in a pony, too!" Sora gasped, eyeing the sliver-haired boy in envy. "And that tank top; you simply must tell me where you got it," the boy squealed as Jacky too seemed to be getting into a fanboy-ish state.

"Oh thanks. In my opinion, like, everyone looks good with a pony tail, don't you think? I got the top at Twilight Moon's," Jacky tattered cooly with a a gentle flip of his hair, making brunet beam in more envy and Roxas cock a brow in dull amusement at the boy's antics.

"Oh my gosh, I love that place," Sora gushed, smiling foolishly when suddenly he frowned when he noticed Roxas. "Roxas, why aren't you wearing a ponytail?"

A blush covered the blonde's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little. "Me? Oh no, I don't wear pony tails, or really do anything with my hair..."

Sora tilted his head to the side, deciding not to question it but knowing he was bound to get the blonde to do something with his gorgeous gold hair at some point. "So," Sora began. "I was about to go head down to the-" He sent a look to Jacky. "storage room to grab something for the team, wanna help?"

Jacky sparked in realization as he smiled evilly. "Yes, of corse we would, right Roxas?"

The blonde could just taste the mischief in the air, but didn't say a word as he nodded and was then practically dragged off into a white tiled hall. The two ponytail-wearing boys shared a look as they approached a particular room before they both sprung into action, Jacky jumping behind Roxas, grabbing his arms and holding them behind him while Sora ran to the door, swiping it open as Jacky pushed the startled blonde in. The boys slammed the door behind them, locking it before swtiching the lights on.

"Wha-What the hell?" Roxas sputtered as he stood up from the ground he was pushed onto, dusting off his shorts that had gotten a bit dirty from the fall as he then glared at the giggling boys in front of him. "There was no need to _throw me!_"

Jacky giggled, shaking his head in dismay. "Sorry Rox."

"Care to explain?" the blonde hissed as he crossed his arms, narrowing down his gaze to Jacky as Sora smiled happily and skipped off behind Roxas, going through the racks of old clothes that were in storage here.

Jacky bit his lip, but didn't at all seem nervous as he stepped up to Roxas slyly. "You see, me and Sora had this brilliant idea, or well, Sora wanted to do it first but then he brought me into doing it too! Anyways, to get this certain thing we want to do, you have to do it too."

Roxas sighed, rubbing his temple. "What is it you want me to do?"

Suddenly Sora popped next to him, holding what seemed to be cheer leading outfits. "We need to you to play super hot, cheer leading drag with us!" Sora exclaimed bluntly, dubbing out the costumes in pride.

It went silent for a moment with Roxas simply starring at the clothing in Sora's hands before he sprinted, Jacky reaching out and picking the blonde off his feet in response to his get-away attempt, for the sliver-head had seen it coming.

Sora starred at the pair in shock before smiling. "Wow, you're really strong, Jacky." The said boy simply smiled, slamming Roxas down on a metal chair and pinning him there with a icy look. The brunet walked up.

"Roxas, it isn't that bad-" Sora tried to explain as Roxas fought and struggled greatly in Jacky's grasp, screaming.

"No! There is no way I'm-"

"Roxas, please," Jacky said as he gave him a sad look, pouting.

Roxas ceased his movements for a moment. "Don't you dare give me that look! Don't you dare make me feel guilty!" the blonde shouted, trying to look away but failed to as both Jacky and Sora began giving pleading looks.

"It won't even be that bad," Sora whispered lightly, forcing a trembling lip out as he clasped his hands together. "We really, really want this, Rox. We'd be forever in your debt."

Roxas sighed, closing his eyes before opening them. "Fine, but Jacky has to stop eating my lunch."

Jacky and Sora brightened immensely. "Will do," Jacky chirped.

"Yay~ Dress up time~" Sora sung as he popped up, sprinting over to the door and opening it as he then skipped down the halls and to the bathrooms, Roxas and Jacky following behind.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Roxas sulked, looking down.

Jacky rolled his eyes, nudging the blonde a little and giving a reassuring look. "You'll be fine. I mean, you won't even notice! Besides, knowing how cute you look now, I'm sure all you'll be getting with this outfit on is the attention of boys," Jacky spoke with a wink.

"That's what I don't want," Roxas grumbled, looking off to the side.

Putting on the cheerleading outfits was quite the thrill for at least two of the boys, especially sense the outfit was so damn adorable. The getup consisted of a simple purple short skirt with gold on the edges, a tank top with the straps covering their shoulders, but not enough to be considered sleeves as it was also purple with a gold pattern shimmering down from the V-neck to the middle of the chest, the gold also on the trimming. On the chest was the big words 'Go Team!' and, much to Jacky's satisfaction, the top ended just above their tummy, showing off the lean, smooth stomach.

Jacky smiled down at his current clothing with a smirk, happy he had chosen to wear a purple bow in his hair that morning for it matched the outfit perfectly.

"Oh Roxas, come out! We won't judge you!" Sora peeped as he yelled over the stalls Roxas had gone into.

Jacky smiled at the scene and couldn't help but loath Sora's fitness. He had perfectly tanned abs, how unfair!

"N-No! I look ridiculous!" Roxas stuttered heatedly from behind the door, and even though from so far away, Jacky could sense the blush that was bound to be on Roxas's cheeks.

"Roxas, you won't look ridiculous!" Jacky sighed from beside Sora as he walked up, tired of waiting. "The game's going to start soon."

"Easy for you to say; you look beautiful in drag. I... I look hideous."

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen yourself in the mirror yet?" Sora said softly, frowning. "Please come out Roxas."

A sigh came from behind the stall for a moment before slowly the door creaked open, revealing the stunning blonde that Jacky and Sora smiled to. Roxas was simply gorgeous. From the milky, soft pale legs to the creamy torso, and then the tip of his gold blonde hair, rosy cheeks and plump lips he was pure perfection. His lashes were thick and long, his eyes were dazzling, and he had the cutest innocence and shyness to him as he peered down nervously.

Sora was near tears as he clapped his hands together, letting out a little sob and crying out in happiness as he jumped in to hug Roxas tightly, making the blonde gasp. "You're beautiful, Roxas!" the brunet wailed.

Jacky glared at him. "Damn, why dose everyone have better hips then me? Your's are perfect!" the sliverette gasped out in horror.

Roxas laughed, rubbing Sora's back before the brunet finally parted, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "Shall we go?"

The gym room was rumbling in noise as the many students filled the two bleachers on ether side of the room, cheering and whistling as the players spilled out on the court, warming up.

"Drag queens and kings-" a loud speaker called from the small table behind the scoring broad. "-I give you the first of the new year Struggle game!" The crowd screamed and clapped as many rang out their noise making toys and banged them on and on. "And let me give you, for the first time sense ever, are cheer leaders!" the speaker laughed, guiding out his hand to the door that opened up, reveling three certain boys.

Many flashes from cameras were token as Roxas was almost dragged by Jacky out into the court, Sora running ahead as he flung out his arms, smiling widely at the crowds as he wooted with them and waved his arms crazily, charming the crowd with his pearl white teeth.

Nearly all the team members had stopped in their trails to gaze upon the new 'cheerleaders' as they walked out to be in front of the bleachers (Sora took one of the bleachers taking into fact that he was one good cheerleader, and Roxas and Jacky took the other).

"Go on, and just smile. Dance to the music or something. Just be happy and wave at people... Try to seem... not completely terrified," Jacky whispered and giggled as he urged Roxas the take one half of the bleacher while he took the other. "But keep your whole shyness thing, they're loving it." With that the sliver-head winked and pushed Roxas along, the blonde stumbling a little.

When standing in front of a bunch of screaming teens, Roxas smiled weakly and began cheering along with what he heard others yelling, trying to ignore the boys that were trying to make eye contact with him, and adverting his eyes.

He shook his hand with pompoms weakly in the air and grinned as a certain group looked him over, smiling fondly and pleasurably.

The blonde would never admit it, but he liked being seen as pretty and noticeable. It was nice to be thought of as 'hot' or 'sexy' once in awhile... He hadn't gotten much action in a few years in it was nice to see not just one but a few men actually found interest in his appearance.

But what Roxas didn't know was that practically every eye was on him, especially Hayner's who was currently messing up quite a bit for his team.

Pop music boomed out the speakers as Jacky started doing the typical teasing moves and Sora was practically everywhere as he chanted out words, making others chant after him as he thrusted his pompom in the air, the sound of sneakers screeching up the floors as the players played and the announcer called out points and moves. Roxas was gaining a bit more courage now as he began slightly dancing a bit, much to many people's pleasure, as he laughed and waved his arms.

Roxas scanned the crowds of happy, grinning faces before he came by a very flustered one and Roxas was proud and amused to say it was Lexaeus's blushing face. Giggling, Roxas waved over to him and jumped up and down, his skirt doing lightly the same making a boy in the front lean down in hopes of peeking under Roxas's skirt.

Lexaeus waved back shyly, shielding his face as Roxas finally stopped bouncing, folding his arms behind his back as he turned to face the game, inspecting the goings-on and score.

When noticing his friend Hayner taking a rather nice move, Roxas smiled and cheered. "Go Hayner!" he yelled, making said male blush deeply and peer over to Roxas as butterflies beat his stomach at the sight of the blonde cheer and smile him on.

It was just like from his fantasizes, but in his fantasizes Hayner was much closer... and Roxas was laid out on the bleachers... and no one was around... The blonde's hand was creeping to lift his skirt, face blushing and inviting him closer... Hayner shook his head, calling a time out as he rushed from the gym and to the bathroom.

Roxas tilted his head to the side in confusion before shrugging and continuing on cheering for the team, when suddenly he noticed something; The Inner Circle was here. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked across the court to the upper corner of Sora's bleacher where the ring of populars sat, and a invisible thick line separating them from all the other students who seemed thrilled to just be sitting near them.

Demyx had watery eyes as he looked at Sora longingly, probably wanting to go prance around too. Eve, Xemnas, and Siax were watching the game with interest but in silence. Luxord was fall off his seat in a haze. Larxene was growling at a poor boy glancing over at Demyx. Marluxia was peering around his nails, and Axel... well... he was looked straight at him.

A dark blush blossoming across his face, the blonde quickly turned his head away.

**Was it acceptable...? T_T I hope. I'm sad. Ok, please review! **


	5. Creepy Yet Sweet

**Um it came earlier then usual, but I do warn you the chapter is shorter then usual too. So, yeah. Enjoy :D **

_Dear... erm... Loving Aunt (heh-heh, loving? That's not exactly what I'd call it but whatever), I suppose I am having a bit of fun here even though it's highly inconvenient. The people here are nice, or at least, some are. One of them keeps stealing my lunch, but he promised to not do it to him as long as I gave him a little favor. Anyways, how are things going on back a Corps? Love, Roxas. _

Roxas had to admit that cheer leading had been fun, but no way in hell was he to do it again. Jacky and Sora didn't put much of a fight to do it again anyways, being satisfied with the first time and instead are coming up with other wicked scams.

The weekend went on normal with Jacky sleeping the whole time and Roxas spending most of his two days talking with Lex over tea or coffee. Sora had apparently gone out on a date, but wouldn't tell ether of them who the man was as Sora called it 'secret' with a exaggerated 'shush' and derpy smile.

Monday came, and like any monday, it was horrible, especially as the coaches finally realized Roxas did in fact not have any gym clothes and was mostly just sitting there the whole time. He actually had to do stuff now.

Of corse, not all bad luck was on his side as he was able to convince the coaches to give him the boy's gym uniform in stead of the girl one that they were used to handing out.

The boy's uniform was a (a bit too tight for Roxas's taste) white T-shirt, and some regular blue basketball gym shorts that went up to about his knee. The girl's was almost the same with the same white T-shirt, but the bottoms were practicably just blue underwear!

Sighing and slumping down, Roxas's bottom thumped the hard seat of the bleacher as he whipped his sweated brow. Jacky came jogging over to him, hair held high in a pony tail, sporting the girl's uniform like all the rest of the boys as he plopped on down next to Roxas, smiling.

"How are you not sweating?" Roxas hissed, looking at Jacky with a raised eyebrow. The silver head seemed entirely too happy.

"Hm? Oh, 'cause I wasn't doing the exercises," Jacky said smoothly.

Roxas glared. "And when were you going to tell me this and take me with you before leaving me here to die in this sun and sweat and get all nasty?"

Jacky rolled his eyes. "Look, I would have brought you usually, but..."

"But what?"

"I was with a certain someone behind the bleachers, y'know, doing a bit of business," Jacky snickered, nudging Roxas with a waggle of his silever waxed eyebrow as Roxas's face slowly constriked to one of pure horror.

"Jacky!" he yelled half whispered, panic written on his features. "You mean you- and the guy- and you-"

"Shush up," Jacky laughed, patting the blonde on the head. "We only did a bit of making out."

A large sigh of relief left the blue eyed boy as he sagged his shoulders, looking down to the floor in relaxation. "Thank God... So, who's this man?"

Jacky shrugged, leaning back more on the bleacher. "Don't really know actually. We only met up to have a little fun."

Roxas looked over to the silver head with a disapproving gaze. "You shouldn't do that, y'know. One day you'll get yourself in big trouble and have some sicko killer guy after you or some over obsessive kid." Jacky shrugged again, reaching down to chug Roxas's water. The blonde looked down. "Thanks, it's not like I was gonna drink that or anything." Jacky only shrugged again.

"Jacky, babe, I got news that might intrest you!" a sing-song, radio host-like voice bounced off the walls, making Jacky groan.

"I don't wanna hear a bunch of bullshit gossip, Teddy," Jacky replid back, staying laid out on the bleacher and not moving.

Looking to his right, Roxas noticed two boys standing there, one tall with mousy light brown hair and lit bronzed orbs while the one beside him, much shorter, had a darker and thicker bob of brown hair, and mixing, slightly dimmer eyes, also brown in color.

The tall one seemed very energetic and enthusiastic with a huge grin and camera cliched tightly in his fist as the other held the shorter one's wrist to keep the boy from running shorter lengthened was timid, shaking and held a nervous, lop-sided smile that screamed shy.

"Oh? But my Jacky!" the taller of the pair who Roxas assumed was Teddy whined. "Last news I gave you was true, and this time it has something to do with you!" he claimed.

This sparked Jacky's interest a touch as he lifted himself up to s straightened position. "Very well then."

"Ok, everyone, this is Dexter. Dexter, this is Jacky and...?"

"Roxas," the blonde confirmed.

"-and Roxas! Now that we're introduced I may tell you what is the goings on," Teddy snickered, rubbing his hand together greedily. "Dexter here has found some astonishing new photos going around compass, selling for fie bucks a photp."

"And what dose that have to do with anything...?" Jacky moaned, looking bored already.

"Well, wouldn't you like to see these photos of are?"

"Um... Sure? Amaze me." And with that Teddy pulled out the photos showing them to Roxas and Jacky that peered in to look, only for both to blush and look away.

"Mhm," Teddy snickered, pulling them back and

"So... someone secretly took photos of me and Sora in are cheerleading costumes last friday and is now selling them for the pleasure of men?" Jacky asked, aghast. Teddy nodded. "... Those smart, bastards! Why didn't I think of that?"

Roxas zipped his head to Jacky, disbelief shun on his face. "Jacky, someone just exploited you and all you care about is that you didn't think of doing it first!" Roxas shouted, but the three others didn't seem to pay attention to a thing the blonde said as they continued to converse with one another.

"And that's not all, the guy got pictures up your shirts and skirts too," Teddy commented as Jacky strolled through the photos of himself.

Jacky looked up, thoroughly finished as he then cocked a eye brow at the two. "And how exactly did Dexter come across these?" Jacky asked.

Said boy blushed, looking down. "His sister, Eve, one of the little members of the Inner Circle, told him about them. Apparently she's close friends with the guy that took the photos and selled them. Y'know what that means...?" Teddy drawled with a smirk.

"The one to take the photos and sell them is part of the Inner Circle!" Jacky gasped. "But which one of them would do this...? Roxas, you have any- Roxas? Roxas where'd you go?"

SLAP!

A startled Axel looked in shock to the flaming blonde bellow him, his jade eyes quite wide with the firmly shaped red hand print settled on his cheek.

"You know, usually when a guy gets pulled from his class and into a dark alley by a blonde blue-eyed cutie, you'd expect him to get laid, or do you just have a kinky fetish for the rough play?" Axel remarked with a snarky grin, wiggling his brow at the blonde who only got red-faced and growled lowly.

SLAP!

"Ok, ok! Ouchy!" Axel mumbled, laughing a little as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Axel, would you calmly explain what these are?" the boy asked, holding up a few certain photos for the redhead to see.

Axel peered at the photos, fear slowly creeping onto his face as he looked at them. "Ha, well, you see, I knew you'd come asking about that sooner or later... Truth is, I was holding a camera to take pictures of sport and all 'cause I'm into taking pictures of Struggle and I just so happened to accidentally take a few... Um... certain photos that I did not mean to take at all!"

"Yeah, ok, then how did these 'certain photos' happen to be spreading across the campus like wild fire for sale?" Roxas asked with a perked eye brow.

Axel stood there for a moment, mouth a little gape. "Yeah, well... I... Well why do you care? It's not like any of them are of you!" Axel bursted, glaring at the short male and crossing his arms.

"Because these are my friends you're exploiting!" Roxas shot back, throwing the pictures to the ground. It went quiet for a moment. "Actually-" Roxas blushed. "-why exactly were there no pictures of me?"

Axel looked up, a little shocked but then slowly it melted into smugness.

"I-I mean! Not that I care, it's just that... I'm cute too, aren't I...?" Roxas whispered, looking up to Axel nervously.

The redhead was damn near crying. With holding a girly squeal, Axel jumped onto the blonde with wide arms as he rapped the boy closely, shaking him wildly. "Of corse you are Roxy! You little bundle you! You were the hottest of them all! Do you know how many orders I've gotten for a nice pic of your ass? It was madness when I had to tell half the school I didn't have any of you! Madness I tell you!"

"Then, why didn't you take any of me? Actually, let me rephrase that. I _know _you took pictures of me, why didn't you give them?" Roxas asked, squished between Axel's chest and the redhead's strong arms.

Axel blushed, letting go of the blonde and taking a few steps back, looking at the ground. "I uh... I didn't really want anyone to have them... I... I wanted them to myself," Axel whispered, adverting his eyes franticly as Roxas starred in shock at the redhead.

"That... is the creepiest, yet cutest thing anyone has ever done for me," Roxas breathed out.

Axel looked up. "Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Roxas giggled, scratching his neck sheepishly... Suddenly a after thought came to Roxas's mind. "But still creepy," he dead-planted, walking off.

**Ah, short but sweet? XD Yes? Go ahead and review if you'd like. I have special plans for next chapter so I can't wait to get started on it ;) **


	6. Never Have I Ever

**Ah, I don't have much to say so... please enjoy!~ **

_Dear Roxas, oh ho ho! Little favor? What exactly did you do for this boy, Roxas? Anyways, I'm glade you're having fun (sucking dick and all that jazz), and things are well. The cat keeps scratching up the carpet though, Love Aqua. _

"Roxas, you lazy asshole, get up!" Jacky shouted, throwing Mink down onto the little blonde tuff of hair hiding in the sheets.

"Jack, it's been a long day at school, may I just rest for a second?" Roxas mumbled from under the sheets, obliviously displeased.

"Long day at school? Come on Roxas, it was just one test. Now get the fuck up and get dressed nice. You can't spend every friday being a log. It's time to party!" Jacky woofed, jumping from onto Roxas's bed to off it and swooping into the bathroom to re-due his hair.

"Party? Last time I was at a friday night party I got eggs thrown at me," Roxas moaned, peaking his head up. "And just for the record, it isn't that nice."

"But Rox-ass, this is a drag party! No eggs; just pure solid fun. Anyways, I don't even go for the dancing. I go for the drinking games and men," Jacky cackled as he fit on his simple picnic white dress on.

"Why dose that no surprise me?"

"Get up."

"Ughhh."

Sliding out from under the sheets of his bed, Roxas stumbled over to his closet and quickly picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white and black plaid button up shirt, and his favorite necklaces before walking on over to the door.

Jacky was standing there in his dress with a smirk. "Ready to go?"

Roxas was not very happy as he stood, cross armed and quiet in the back of the rumbling room of flashy neon lights and loud scenery. If you spotted Roxas at any type of gathering it was because his Aunt or friends got him into it, promising he could hang with them the whole thing and he wouldn't be alone... but in the end he always was.

Sighing and figuring he'd have to get out of his mopy mood and find his damn friend Jacky before he got in trouble or raped by the guy he was bound to be flirting with, Roxas trudged on through the groups of friends and dancers, scanning through the crowd till he got around the front near the door where a circle of chairs and couches were.

And to his surprise he found Riku, Axel, Demyx, Jacky, Sora, Kairi, Xion, and a girl (dressed in boy drag, of corse) with yellow blonde hair pulled in a bun around sitting on the couches and chairs, holding up cartons of beers.

Roxas walked up, a little shocked. "Hey," he spoke dumbly.

Axel rose his head to him, smirking while Jacky and Sora seemed extremely excited at his appearance. "Roxas! Thank god! We needed one more player," Jacky laughed, pulling Roxas down to sit by him.

"Well, I thought I'd catch you snogging someone. I'm glade you're not; it'd be awkward having to pry you off 'im," Roxas commented, making the small circle he seemed to be in laugh and Jacky just blushed.

"Shut up," the silver head mumbled, elbowing Roxas in the side only 'causing Roxas to smirk wider.

"Um... So, you're hanging with the 'Inner Circle? I thought that was forbidden," Roxas asked casually only making Jacky blush and the said members of the Inner Circle smirk at Roxas's obvious dislike of having to label them as the forbidden Inner Circle Gods.

"Larxene didn't no we were coming here and we swore we'd not tell her we were near them if they let us play," Riku said.

"Play what?" Roxas asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Never Have I Ever!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

Never Have I Ever... Roxas remembered that game all too well. Gathering around in a circle with all your friends, bringing out the beers, taking turns saying the things you've never done so that everyone who has done the thing has to take a sip of their beer... making it all too easy to get each other drunk and revel each other's dark, embarrassing secrets. It was all fun and games till the most sober one realized they'd be the one responsible of calling up all the player's parents to tell them their child's drunk and needs to be picked up.

"Will you play, Rox? Then we'll have nine people playing and that's my lucky number!" Sora exclaimed.

The blonde shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Ok, I go first," Sora peeped as he reached into grab some beers and toss them around the circle. "Um... Um... Never have I ever... liked the color black?" Sora stuttered, everyone looking at him like he was the biggest dumb ass ever.

"Sora, you do realize you're spouse to try to aim for the naughty stuff, right?" Jacky sighed as he took a swing of his beer, everyone else doing so besides the one yellow haired girl who's name Roxas still didn't know yet.

"Yeah, I just couldn't think of anything," Sora said sadly as he looked down in shame.

"Me next," Jacky cut in, thinking. "Never have I ever made out in a trash can."

Sighing, Axel took a sip from his brown bottle.

"Seriously? Gross dude!" Demyx ewed, face scrunching.

"It was just in the moment, and if I didn't I would have been slapped," Axel sighed dismissively, leaning back carelessly.

"Whatever, man. Roxas, you go," Jacky said, poking the blonde.

"Never have I ever... given oral sex to someone," Roxas said, smirking as Demyx, Jacky, and Sora sipped their drinks, turning red. Roxas looked over to the redhead who surprisingly didn't take a sip. "Axel? You've never done oral?"

"Nope," he snipped, smiling.

"Really..? That surprises me."

"Gee, thanks."

"Enough talking. My turn!" Xion shouted. "Never have I ever never played a sport."

Axel took a sip, scowling as Roxas whispered a small, "Fat ass.." making everyone snicker.

The yellow haired girl was up next as she bit her lip, thinking hardly on what she was to say. "Never ever have I reached a orgasm."

"No way!" Jacky screeched as everyone's jaw dropped. "Cindy, you liar!"

"It's true," the girl Roxas now knew as Cindy laughed.

Naturally everyone took a sip besides Cindy and... Roxas?

"Roxas, you too!" Jacky gasped heart brokenly, gripping his chest.

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just not much of a sexual person. Every time I've... y'know, it just didn't work for me," Roxas spoke smoothly.

"I can change that," Axel flirted with a lazy teasing grin stretched over his thin lips to which Roxas responded to by kicking him.

It was now the dirty blonde, Demyx's, turn as he crossed his arms in thought. "Never have I ever made out in a movie theater." No one took a sip until hesitantly Cindy reached out a hand, grabbing her drink and taking a sip quickly as Jacky burst out laughing.

"Cinderella, you naughty hag!" the boy cackled.

"Enough, enough," Riku tattered, rolling his eyes. "Never have I ever had unprotected sex."

Giving a small twiddle of his fingers, Jacky slowly took a sip of his beer, making Roxas glare at him. "I was young and uneducated, what can I say?" Jacky sighed off easily.

"Now who's the hag," Cinderella mused smugly.

"Never have I ever looked at myself sexually in the mirror," Kairi laughed as Jacky and Riku sorrowfully took a gulp of their beers.

Next was Axel, who only gave the girls giant shit eating grins before speaking,"Never have I ever ripped a pad." All the girls groaned, taking sips and glaring at the redhead.

"My turn again, and this time, it's gonna be better," Sora claimed.

"Amaze me," Jacky mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes as he played with the tip of his bottle.

"Never have I ever had a crush on someone I've never even met who still doesn't know that I liked him or her."

Jacky laughed. "Oh please, who crushes on someone they don't even know and then never tells them about it?"

Grudgingly Roxas took a sip from his drink, glaring at Jacky who looked at him dumbfound.

"Uh... Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Ok then."

It went silent for a moment till Jacky finally perked up. "My turn! Ok, never have I ever attempted suicide." It went deathly quiet. "God I messed up again, haven't I?" Jacky moaned. "But it's not like any of us-"

Roxas took a sip.

"Uh... Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Ok then."

It went quiet as everyone starred at Roxas and the poor boy began to feel self conscious before a even greater shock reached everyone's eyes as Axel sighed, putting his bottle to his lips and sipping. Roxas even showed a bit of shock.

"Well, my turn, right?" Everyone nodded in relief that they may be able to rub off the tension that suddenly consumed them all. "Ok, never have I ever cheated on an exam or test," Roxas said. Axel took a sip, smirking as it was oblivious he was to take one.

"Never have I ever been to a beach," Xion sighed sadly. Roxas, Sora, and Kairi all took sips.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped at the beach," Cinderella hooted. Roxas took a sip, blushing while Kairi and Sora laughed.

"I haven't, but I need to!" Sora whined.

"Me too," Axel snorted, looking over to Roxas with a suggestive look.

"Never have I ever had my parents ask me if I was a virgin," Demyx said, scanning the crowd. Sighing, Cindy took a sip. "Ha! Sucks for you!" Demyx laughed.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh please, the only reason your parents haven't asked is 'cause they already know you're the neighborhood whore," he joked, everyone laughing.

"Hey!" Demyx snapped, glaring at the redhead who only shrugged. "I'm not a-"

"Enough," Riku snapped at Axel and Demyx, glaring at them and turning them silent. "Never have I ever found a used condom on the street."

Kairi groaned, taking a sip. "Don't remind me... Anyways, my turn, right? Never have I ever masturbated to my crushes picture," she laughed, spotting Sora take a hesitant sip of his beer, twisting his figure in the fabric of his turquoise skirt neverously.

Axel smirked, thinking for a second. "Never have I ever fantasized about Justin Bieber."

Kairi, not hesitating in the least, took a swing as everyone gave her a look. "Bitch please, I love that tan little fucker and I'm proud of it!" she screamed, taking another swing just to prove her adoration.

Roxas rolled his eyes, taking two large gulps and clacking his beer to Kairi's. "Ditto on that! Amen!"

"You like JB?" Sora asked, looking to Roxas in surprise.

"Yeah..? I mean look at that guy! He may sound like a girl- well, he used to, but it doesn't change the fact that he was a good singer, and a hot one at that," Roxas commented, grinning.

"That boy got swag," Kairi added after.

The brunet smiled. "True, and my turn now! Ok, never have I ever found bondage attractive." And to the boy's shock, everyone took a sip of their beers. "What! All of you?"

"Wait, you mean you weren't joking when you said you've never found bondage sexy?" Riku asked, cocking a brow.

"Of corse not!" Sora sputtered, eyes going large. "That stuff's crazy!"

"Whatever squirt," Riku mused.

"Never have I ever acted out sex scenes with my barbies," Jacky laughed, taking a gulp of his beer in spite that it was his own question, everyone laughing along also as they sipped their beers.

"So true," Demyx commented with a lazy grin.

Roxas nodded in Demyx's direction before returning to his thoughts, thinking. "Um... Never have I ever done drugs." Axel and Riku both took sips. "Both of you!" Roxas called in anger, glaring at the two.

"Yup. In fact, we did it together," Axel added off.

Xion rolled her eyes at the two. "Can't afford doing that stuff as an athlete. They check us, like, every day in soccer for steroids. Anyways, never have I ever run away from cops."

Axel and Riku both took sips. "And guess what happened after we got high," Axel joked, smirking. Roxas sighed in disapproval, shaking his head. "Oh is my Roxy worried? Don't worry, we never did it again. Not after the first time. I was scared shitless of the thought of getting hunted down by the cops again."

"Shut it, redhead," Roxas remarked slyly. "I was just concerned for the cops having to waist their time hunting down two buffoons like you guys."

The circle oooed and laughed as Axel only smirked at his snarky little blonde's come back. Riku also smirked and gave a small glance to Axel, giving him silent approval of the redhead's love interest.

"Never have I ever had phone sex," Cinderella said, looking around to only see that no one took a sip. "Really? None of you? I heard that was pretty popular. Oh well."

"Never have I ever got into that whole vampire fad going around," Demyx spoke slightly slurry.

Axel sipped his beer up, grabbing another and pulling out a necklace around his neck that had a guitar pic with the words 'I'm a vampire' stamped into it. "Love that stuff," the redhead commented, pulling out another with 'bite me' on it.

Roxas giggled, taking a swing of his almost empty beer and pulling out a necklace too with the same 'bite me' on it. "Me too."

Axel looked at the blonde with an aroused gaze and liked his lips. "Oh I'd bite your neck any day, blondie."

"Watch your dick vamp boy or I'll cut it off," Roxas retorted after.

"Ouch!" Jacky cackled.

**:) I can defiantly see Roxas and Axel as vampire freaks, can't you? Anyways, next chapter we'll have a nice relaxing saturday themed chapter so review this chap up so I can get started on the other! ;D **


	7. Hangovers And Ripped Shirts

**Yes, yes, I have finished this chapter and... I hope you like it I guess! :D Enjoy! **

_Dear Aunt, yes a favor that dose not include sucking of any sort, you perverted lady. It's good to hear you're doing good, and don't hurt my Drivel! He's a good kitty! Well, in good news, I went to a party and did in fact not get the honorary ceremonial gift of having eggs thrown at me. How are things with Terra? Love, Roxas._

When the defined, charming tone of Sora's pathetic and very much annoying cell phone ringing chimed through the mucky air of the room Roxas couldn't be more pleased!... Then a cat thrown into a dryer for a hour, that is. Groggily the blonde opened his crusty eyes in a dizzy fog and peered out at the tiny dust particles floating through a ray of sun shining through the shades.

It would have been so peaceful if he'd woken up naturally instead of to the sound of Sora's nyan cat ring tone.

Groaning, and knowing it was a hopeless case to try to get more sleep, he kept his eyes open and wondering. Unlike most mornings he had this ponging ache-ness in his head that seemed internal, and he was not greeted with a charming royal blue covers of his bed but bright pink.

What the fuck happened last night...? And why was he in someone else's bed?!

Realizing the hammering in his head was what most described as a hang over, Roxas groaned once again and shoved his head in the powder pink sheets in dismay. This bed was way too comfy for his own good. Mustering up courage and guts, the blonde flew an arm out into the cold and whimpered to himself. Flipping the covers off his torso Roxas curled in at the burning chill that ran down his back and hurried to jump out of bed, accidentally getting one leg caught in a bundle and landing straight on his face.

A sharp pain went through his nose before he remand steady on the floor, still not fully awake and able to comprehend the pain or what had happened. Next to him another voice mumbled out and Roxas looked to the side, noticing Sora nestled next to him on the floor, nuzzling the white sheets huddled around him.

"Sora... Sor... Dude... Wake up, Sor-Sor," Roxas moaned as he began poking the brunet's face, making the boy scrunch in discomfort and pull away.

Finally reaching some point on consciousness the blonde pulled himself to sit heavily and hunched back on the wood floor, his head feeling like a gigantic weight tugging him down. "Sora, wake up," the blonde grumbled, taking up his arms and punching them towards Sora, making the poor sleeping boy roll out of his nest of comfort and onto the cold floor.

The brunet's eyes adjusted to Roxas with a very unamused frown and sleepy-ness. "God dammit Roxas, what?" Sora breathed, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

The blonde stopped in his mumblings and thought for a moment of what he needed. "Advil..." he finally got out after a very slow thinking process.

Sora didn't say a thing more and crouched up onto his knees and then up to his feet, stretching out and yawning when suddenly all tiredness seemed to just wash off him. "Alright, I need some too!" the brunet chirped.

Roxas cocked his mouth open a inch but remand silent at Sora's cheery-ness. Well Sora certainly was a morning person, Roxas gave 'im that..

Leaning back Roxas rested his sore back to the metal mattress holder and relaxed there, sagging his shoulders and starring dumbly at the window. Gathering himself a bit Roxas noticed the tangy sick feel to his mouth and the biting sting in his throat. His muscles were limp and oddly weakening and he couldn't keep a trail of thought.

"Here," a sudden voice sounded as two pills and a (way too heavy, in Roxas's opinion) glass of water placed in his hands.

Noting these were the advils he had requested, Roxas cupped his hand to his mouth, the pills slipping in before he quickly gulped the water down. The water was soothing and Roxas relaxed at the cold yet warming feel of the glass to his lips. Holding the cup in his hands for a moment after drinking, the blonde noticed the sound of a shower that soothed his ears and trudged up to his feet, looking to the vanity he immediately faced and examined his reflection.

His hair was quite messy but not as bad as he had expected, and he was wearing gray sweat pants he had no idea how got on him with no shirt. Cocking a brow at his nakedness, the blonde walked forward on his cold feet and randomly opened a drawer to find a shirt that was to cure some of his coldness, when suddenly all he was met with was girl clothes.

Oh that's right, this is Sora he was talking about here...

Looking around more in the dim, disordered room, he scanned the floor for his own shirt from last night. No such shirt was found. Sighing and shaking his head, Roxas slugged on over to the bathroom and peaked his head in, leaning on the door way.

Warm steam greeted his body and he instantly fell in love with the moist air. His body softened and his eyes drooped but he kept them open to meet Sora's as the boy turned off his shower climbing out with a towel rapped around him like a girl. The brunet smiled towards him and made his way over to face the mirror, grabbing a brush and combing his wet hair.

"You know where my shirt is?" the blonde asked.

Sora shrugged. "Dunno. Actually, I don't recall you even having a shirt when we got here." Dread filled his gut as Roxas mumbled something, slamming his head on the door frame and closing his eyes. Sora laughed, tucking the towel around him and exiting the bathroom passed Roxas.

"What happened last night?" Roxas grumbled as he strolled back into the room, covering his eyes and flopping onto the bed he had found himself in that morning to shield his gaze from the very naked Sora pulling on his very girly clothes.

"We got wasted."

"That much is clear," Roxas snapped as he narrowed his eyes at the bed as if it were its fault. "But what happened while we were wasted?"

"Hmmm." Sora pressed a finger to his chin in thought as Roxas glanced up at him. "Well me and Jacky weren't too bad. You, however, were a basket case!" The brunet giggled. "Axel too. Actually, he's the one that took your shirt I believe." With that the boy simply walked back into the bathroom.

Roxas sat up cross legged and pondered over this. "Why did he take my shirt?"

"Hell if I know!" Sora called from the bathroom before the door to the room slammed shut.

The blonde rolled his eyes, thinking up a few pretty good reasons why the redhead would want him naked before he slipped off the bed, walking over to the bathroom again. Strutting in he sat on the counter while Sora forged through his make up kit. Examining the brunet, Roxas came to an odd conclusion.

"Y'know Sora, you look much better without make up on," the blonde commented with a thoughtful face.

The said brunet shot up, looking at Roxas in shock and then blushing, waving off the boy's comment. "Oh hush, no I don't! I'm a wreck without make up and you know it!"

"But alas I don't," the blonde sighed with a smirk as he leaned back on the wall. Suddenly something occurred to him. "Sora, how the hell am I going to get to my dorm without a shirt?"

"Well, unless you want to go out in a girl's top, you're going shirtless," Sora hooted with a wink.

The blonde took a moment to process this before face palming and bringing out a loud mumble of protest. "Oh God..."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you!" the boy comforted as he patted Roxas's bare and smooth back. The brunet lingered there for a second before his mouth dropped open. "God Roxas, you have such smooth skin!"

Ignoring Sora's words Roxas began to protest again. "It's two buildings away! What if someone sees me?"

"Oh please, it's early in the morning! No one's up at this hour. Especially on a saturday."

Roxas narrowed his eyes a bit, jumping off the bathroom counter and walking outside into the hall and examining the clock there. "Sora, it's three."

The brunet stopped in his rambling and poked his head out to look at the clock, biting his lip. "Oh... so it is. But don't worry Rox, it'll be fine!" Sora exclaimed as he came fully out, pampered and ready. "Let's go! Better now then never!"

Roxas slumped his shoulders, sighing. "We'll see..."

Walking across boy dorms half naked, well, was what the best it could have been. Sure, there was the occasional wolf whistle, cat call, laugh, and if you were lucky, (incertain sarcasim here) a perv who had the guts to try an' feel you up. But hopefully you had a paticularly girly, hyper, very compassoinnet brunet who has the ability to draw a broom out of no where to throw at the guy.

Yeah, good luck with that.

But to the Roxas's credit he was able to aviod the humiliation with the casualtie's of a converstation. "Um, so why was I at your's?"

"Oh, well you were very disgruntled and incapable, and Jacky had wondered off somewhere, so I just brought you to my place to make sure you were ok," Sora explained with a easy smile his way.

Roxas nodded, looking down as he ignored the 'man, you are FINE!' comment a gentlemen just happened to drop by as he paced, looking the poor blonde up and down. Please God let us be close, Roxas prayed to himself, looking up.

Sure enough they were walking up to the building and with a much quicker pace then before Roxas bounced up the stairs quickly to his room level and dashed along with his brunet compainion to his room, fumbling with the keys in his pocket and unlocking the door to which he was greeted with the ghastly scent of heavy alcohol. Coughing a bit at the smell, Roxas covered his nose quickly and winced at the aroma, comtiplating if he'd rather stay outside in clean air yet half naked or inside from the prying eyes of men but in mucky air. He decided on the later.

"Well, later Rox. Take care," Sora fare-welled, smiling as he walked down the hall and away back to whatever he was to do for the rest of the day.

Roxas sent a lop-sided smile before slamming the door shut and storming deeper into the room and glarring at the huddle of blankets on Jacky's bed and the obliviously trashed room with many beer cans littering the floor.

"Jacky, get up you drunk ass!" Roxas called, leaning down to grab a shoe from the piles on the non-visable floor and throwing it at what he expected was Jacky's butt.

Seeing as the silver-head showed no indication of movement, the blonde growled, stomping over and, grabing a firm grip to the three sheets of comfort, flinged them up off the bed. But what he was met with immediently made him stop in all movements, blush and throw the sheets back on, squeaking and running from the bed to only trip over a stack of pizza boxes, landing flat on his ass.

Jacky grogily sat up, looking at the fallen blonde and quirking a brow. "You mad bro?" he asked in tired amusment at the look on Roxas's face.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Roxas screamed, pointing at the other naked man beside his roomate.

Looking to the side and at the man next to him, Jacky turned back to Roxas with an all too relaxed face. "I take that as a yes," Jacky sighed, shaking his head. "Sheild your eyes, young one." Quickly Roxas covered his eyes, curling up on himself and whimpering into his knees as he heard the ruffling of sheets and the clacking of the drawer. "You can look now."

Peerng up from his huddled state, the blonde frowned at his now poorly dressed friend before returning his same glare from before. "Now, who's that?" Roxas asked, standing and pointing at the blue haired male in the bed.

Jacky shrugged, walking passed him and slipping into the wheely chair by the only desk in their room and flipping open the laptop they shared (or rather, Roxas shared) and began clacking down on it with drowsey eyes. "I don't know," Jacky grumbled as he scrowled down on whatever internet page he was on.

"You don't know!" Roxas exclaimed, face tinting red in anger. "Jacky, do you want a STD?!" The silver head only shrugged again. Sighing Roxas only face palmed for the second time that day and looked back at the errey teenager. "I'm gonna give you an intervention some day, Jacky."

"While you're at it sign me up for Hoarders too, 'k?" Jacky said as he eyed the masses of waste on his dorm capet that may or may not be the same color it was before.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "On it." Struting over to his drawers Roxas pulled out a Perice The Viel (some crapy screamo band Roxas listened to) T-shirt before digging over to his night stand and pulling out his heavy weighed wault (and no, not from the buckets of dollars that'd lead him to a prue orgasim at the mere smell, more like a heap of pennies he'll never use) and plopped it into his gray sweat pants, 'causing them to sag a bit.

Jacky swirled in his chair to stare over to the blonde, puckering his lips. "You look efficiently washed out," he commented.

Roxas shrugged. "What can I say? Going to a coffee shop."

Jacky nodded. "I understand," he mumbled honestly, twirling back to the laptop and banging on it some more.

Roxas starred at his roomate curiousely. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Facebook stalk, eat choclates, then mourn over Mink about my STDs," Jacky answered, looking at the bright white light of the machine dumbly.

"So, typical saturday?"

"Yep."

"'K. Bye."

"Bye."

Roxas could proudly say his guitly pleasure would be starbucks- heck, any stores carmel frappe. Something about carmel, ice, and coffee appeased him to a great extent and put him in a pretty lazy mood, which he liked being in despite the fatness of it all...

Lexaeus however could do with a simple cappuccino with nothing added, which Roxas couldn't get. The whole point to getting coffee was to just overload it with cream and sugar later, anyways. But then again cappuccinos were loaded with quite a lot of creamer already if that counted.

But anyway, they could both agree on that sitting in the unusually easy breeze, sipping their favorite drinks, and talking of kittens in their pajama-like clothing was a great pass time. Especially talking about kittens. Roxas fucking loved kittens.

Sipping up a bit of salvation in a cup that left his mouth in tingles, Roxas glanced out at the fine evening and gate that seprated the shop from the brick road with a haze of peacefulness as the breeze swifted up his locks a bit, ruffling them only softly. His sweat pants clade legs were proped up on the metal table while his torso was sagged in the metal chair carelessly.

"How do you think you did on the test last friday, Roxas?" Lexaeus asked the blonde across from him.

Roxas looked back to his friend inncently, taking his time on finishing his sip before popping the starw out of his mouth as he thought for a moment. "Well," he answered simply, returning to his bevrage.

Lexaeus smiled, nodding and looking off to where Roxas was. "Me too. What'd you write on?"

"Hm. The prompt was a time you were scared, yes?" asked Roxas, eyebrows knitting together.

"Correct," Lexaeus replid, cupping his arm drink in his bulky hands for warmth.

"I bileve I wrote on that one time when I was little and I thought there was a monster under my bed and I had to go down the hall to get some water," Roxas laughed, reaching out from his clasped hand around his drink and running it through his locks.

Lexaeus's eyes sparkled in amusment before they dimed a bit. "I wrote about when my dad was passing away," he said quietly, looking down to the swirling liquid in his steaming cup.

Roxas looked to his friend calmly, frowning lightly before shaking his head and smiling weridly to himself. "God, I'm sorry about that man. I know how it's like looseing a parent," Roxas spoke in comfort.

Lexaeus looked up, examining his friend. "You've lost a parent?"

Roxas nodded, looking off back to where he was before. "Both, actually."

Lexaeus's face twisted in pain for the slightest moment. Looseing his Dad was hard enough, he couldn't imagen what it'd be like to loose his Mother too! She was the best thing in his life. "I-I... I shouldn't have asked..." the amber haired man spoke, seeming a bit ashammed in himself.

Roxas looked at him and grinned brightly. "Nah, man. I'm fine with it."

A bit of his guilt melted slighty as Lexaeus managed to crack his own smile back, a comfortable silence laying upon them.

"What are you _doing_?!"

Axel looked up, caught off guard a bit as a single stick of pocky slipped from his mouth, falling onto his covers and staining it in the pocky's choclate color along with the many other unknown stains littering the redhead's slumber area.

"Hm?" Axel hummed, furrowing his eyes and leaning back aganist his bed, resting his lanky body.

"I said... _what are you doing?_" the yellow headed woman repeated again, turning the lazy atmosphere of the room icy.

But the redhead only shrugged, fumbling around and slipping yet another pocky into his lopsided, smirk-ed lips. "I dunno, what does it _look _like I'm doing, Larxene?" Axel teased, rolling his eyes as he foucused back in front of him and at the TV screen, sucking off the substances from the cracker stick in his mouth with a slurp.

The said girl winced at the sight and turned her head, jutting out a lip as she crossed her arms. "It looks like you've ditched me and my plans for us today, and for no good reason."

"Who says I don't have a good reason?" Axel asked out of the corner of his mouth, still starring intently at the bright lights of the screen.

"You're sitting in your bed shirtless and eatting pocky," she hissed, turning her head back to him and glaring, yet Axel remand unfazed as he laughed along with the blabbering yellow sponge on the TV.

"_And _I had a hang over in the morning and didn't want to get up... Oh, I also forgot," Axel added after with a smirk, finally giving the girl a small glance.

Larxene fumed slightly. "How could you forget? And what do you mean hangover? Where were you last night and why were you drunk? Axel, who were you with?! Why wasn't I invited-"

"Larxene, chill your tits," Axel sighed, rolling his eyes. "I forgot because I'm Axel, and it was just a little drinking night with Demyx and Riku; no biggy! We just hanged at Riku's place and played poker..." With that the redhead popped the half eatten pocky from his mouth, poking Larxene's nose with it making her hiss in digust and snap away with a scowl.

"That doesnt explain why you didn't invite me," she whispered heatedly, glancing up to Axel with caculating green-ish-blue eyes.

Axel sighed. "It was a _boy's_ night, Larx. Sometimes us guys need a break from you girls." Especially when they're as stalkerish as you, he mentally added.

Larxene huffed lightly. "I used to be a boy!" she reasoned pathetically, trying to find a reason to be mad at the redhead.

"U-huh, and you arent now," Axel remarked, looking to her and then staying in eye contact.

They looked at each other for a moment with poker faces before Larxene finally sighed, turning. "You owe me for this; I was really looking forward to hanging out with you today-" Axel rolled his eyes at that. "-and I expect an apology or I swear I'll never talk to you again."

"Great, now I can finally be rid of you," Axel mumbled, knowing he wasnt going to apoligize and yet she'd still be coming back after an hour or two. The redhead looked down, fumbling with his pocky again and leaving the girl to walk herself out.

But just as the blonde was leaving, her steps haulted as she stepped onto a mushy surface, looking down in wonder at the floor and the patch of clothing she'd stepped on. Axel didn't look like it, but he was a bit of a clean freak when it came to anything that wasn't his bed... a rather... odd charatersitic about him. Curious, she reached down, picking at the clothing before her eyes went back to their frigid color of death.

"Axel..." she whispered slowly and meancingly, her nails digging into the fabric of the clothing in her bony hands. "What is this...?" She turned, eyes locking on Axel's form.

"God, what is it no-" Axel stopped in his sentence, tensing as his clover eyes widened for a moment as he realised just what was in Larxene's hands. Quickly he put up his best laid back look, shrugging to cover up his shocked look before. "My clothes, Larxene. What else could it be?" Axel laughed nervousely, adverting his eyes.

The blonde's eyes only narrowed further and her hands curled around the checkered shirt. "This is too small to be your size, Axel," she spoke in a fake calm. "Whos is this?"

"Demyx's..." Axel answered, figeting only slightly as he struggled to keep his tranquill face.

"It's too small to be Demyx's either..." she explained, looking creepily composed. "Now, tell me Axel, who does this belong to?"

A tense moment passed as Axel remand quiet, looking with hard eyes at the floor. Larxene sighed, pulling on a long smile and stepping one foot at a time to the dirtied bed. She gently leaned in, mere inches from the redhead's frame.

"Is it that blonde's, Axel? The one they're all talking about?" she asked softly. He could just hear the bite in her voice, itching at his skin and sending shivers down his spine as he kept his green gaze at the floor.

"I will find him, Axel... I will... and when I do?" A sickening rip sounded through the room as Axel looked in shock at the cloth in the blonde's hands that was ripped in two, falling to the carpet floor defeated. A creepy laugh left the woman's lips, jolting the redhead into a very peeved state. "Let's just say he won't be very... whole."

And then she was gone before Axel could process her words.

**Well damn. That's... unsettling 0_O What will happen?! Will Larxene find out it's Roxas?! And most importantly, what's Axel gonna do about it? GASP! So much drama! I'm leaving you hanging by a thread out there, huh? ;D Hope you enjoyed and go ahead and review this up, give your oppinions, what you think will happen... all that jazz! Thanks! **


End file.
